1st Love
by ChocoBear Noona
Summary: { CHAP 8 UPDATE } Kyungsoo yang kecanduan baca novel percintaan, akhirnya jadi punya mimpi untuk mencari cinta pertama seperti di novel itu. Sayangnya, Jongin, namja menyebalkan yang merupakan pacar sahabatnya itu selalu lengket padanya dan membuatnya kesal. Sebenarnya apa tujuan Jongin menempel pada Kyungsoo terus ? It's Kaisoo. GS.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

**Tittle : "1****st**** Love"**

**Author : Song Haru**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Do Kyungsoo ( Girl )**

**\- Kim Jongin / Kai**

**-Wu Kris **

**-Xi Luhan ( Girl )**

**-And other **

**Genre : School, Romance**

**Rate : T **

**Disclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan, SMent, dan juga orangtua mereka. Tapi Jongin adalah laki Author #Dilemparpisau#**

**GENDERSWITCH !**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN !**

**PLEASE ENJOY !**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**^^ X.O.X.O ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**GERONIMOOOO !" **

Kris berteriak seperti orang sinting begitu turun dari mobil mewah milik keluarganya, dia dan wajah tampannya. Ayah Kris bule dari Kanada dan Ibunya adalah orang China. Jadi Kris langsung mencolok dibandingkan dengan namja – namja lainnya. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, kulitnya putih, rambutnya pirang, dan senyumnya menawan. Tapi sebule apapun dia, Kris tetaplah Kris.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, ikut turun dari mobil dan memandang ke depan sebuah villa besar yang terletak di antara pepohonan mirip rumah jahe Hansel dan Gretel. Villa milik keluarga Kris itu yang akan mereka tinggali selama seminggu ini, dengan banyak darmawisata dan kenalan – kenalan baru. Dan Kyungsoo punya misi sendiri untuk liburan kali ini. Yup ! Dia sudah resmi membuat perjanjian dengan Tuhan dan orangtuanya. Tahun ini usianya sudah 17 tahun dan akhirnya Appanya memberi izin dia untuk pacaran. Villa liburan kali ini, adalah lokasi bersejarah yang cocok untuknya menemukan pacar. Sebut saja Kyungsoo sinting, tapi instingnya berkata bahwa itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

Sementara Kris membuka pagar, ada dua anak lagi yang keluar terakhir dari mobil. Salah satunya adalah sahabat Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, yeoja berdarah Cina yang kelewat cantik - dan satunya lagi …

Seorang namja berkulit tan yang memakai kaos oblong hitam bergambar Axl Rose sedang menarik keluar sebuah ransel pink dari bagasi dan membuangnya begitu saja ke tanah dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Jangan membanting ranselku, bodoh!" Protes Kyungsoo, memandangnya cemberut.

Namja itu menoleh ketika mendengar protesan Kyungsoo, memandangnya dengan matanya yang menyipit karena panas matahari. Dengan sekilas senyum kecil, ditendangnya ransel Kyungsoo itu sekali ke kanan. Sekali lagi ke kiri. Sekali lagi ke kanan.

"Kim Jongin !" Bentak Kyungsoo marah.

Kim Jongin atau Kai. Kutukan, bencana, teror, masalah, tragedi, dan semua hal yang jelek – jelek ada padanya - ini menurut Kyungsoo. Dia adalah namjachingu Luhan dan Jongin adalah anak kelas 3 Senior High School yang tingkahnya mirip anak TK. Mereka berdua pacaran sebulan yang lalu dan selama itu pula hidup Kyungsoo jadi mimpi buruk. Mengejek dan mengganggu Kyungsoo sudah menjadi tradisinya, dan tidak mencelanya sehari saja mungkin Jongin akan langsung bisulan.

Dengan susah payah Kyungsoo mengangkat raselnya yang kotor dari tanah dan memeluknya erat – erat sebelum Jongin memutuskan merebut dan melemparnya ke Sungai Han. Meski terkadang dia agak takut dengan namja aneh satu itu, tapi Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk marah.

"Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan lain yang lebih bermanfaat ? Seperti … minum racun atau gantung diri mungkin ?" Sindir Kyungsoo sinis. "Ransel ini penuh novel, yang merusaknya sama saja dengan kafir. Setiap lembar halamannya sangat berharga."

"Oh ya, untuk apa ?" Jongin terkekeh. "Lap bokong ?"

"Dasar … " Kyungsoo mau saja langsung memukul wajah sombong namja tinggi berkulit tan itu dengan ranselnya yang lebih berat dari bobot ikan paus, kalau saja Luhan tidak buru – buru melerai mereka berdua.

Luhan merangkul lengan namjachingunya itu dengan mesra, bersandar di bahu Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sudahlah Kai, jangan terus – terusan menganggunya. Orangtua Kyungsoo baru saja mengizinkan dia pacaran tahun ini. Jadi dia kesini mau berburu pacar pertamanya."

Jongin mencibir. "Lihat saja dia, umur sudah 17 tahun tapi masih suka bermain boneka dan menyimpan uang di celengan babi. Namja mana yang mau dengan yeoja model begini ?"

"Ada ! Dan pacar pertamaku di jamin masuk surga," bantah Kyungsoo sambil berkacak pinggang menantang. "Akan jauh berbeda dari makhluk sepertimu."

Buru – buru Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menyusul Kris yang menunjukkan kamar tidur di lantai 2. Sedetik saja dia lebih lama dengan makhluk menjengkelkan seperti Jongin, Kyungoo bisa mati muda karena hipertensi. Oke, dia harus tenang. Hufffth

Nama lengkapnya Do Kyungsoo, umur 17 tahun dan dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang mengajarkan jika semakin tinggi mimpimu itu semakin bagus. Karena idolanya adalah penulis novel Barbara Cartland yang selalu bercerita tentang dahsyatnya cinta pertama, gandengan tangan pertama, dan apapun yang pertama, maka impian Kyungsoo pun tidak jauh – jauh dari hal itu. Dia hanya ingin menemukan cinta pertamanya.

"Nah, ini kamarmu, Kyung," Kris membukakan pintu sebuah kamar berpintu putih untuknya. Sebuah kamar yang kelihatan bergaya klasik dengan gorden berenda dan juga replika lukisan Picasso di dindingnya. Sambil melongo Kyungsoo pun meletakkan ranselnya di lantai dan langsung masuk. "Indah sekali … serasa ada di dalam novel …" Gumamnya sambil berputar – putar ala putri raja.

"Kupanggil saat makan malam nanti ya, Kyung," tegur Kris menghentikan putarannya. Dia masih bersandar di pintu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya seperti memberi hormat sebelum dansa. "_Merci_," jawabnya dengan senyum lebar sebelum Kris meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar.

Dia langsung mengelilingi kamarnya, memeriksa lemari, meja, lampu hias, dan kamar mandi yang lebarnya tiga kali lipat dari kamar mandi di rumahnya. Ckck, orang kelewat kaya memang berbeda …

"Kau tahu bedanya dirimu dan orang gila ?" seseorang tiba – tiba bersuara dari arah pintu dengan nada sinisnya. "Tidak ada."

Sontak saja Kyungsoo berhenti menari – nari, menoleh kaget dan buru – buru mencoba menjaga sisa wibawanya. "Bisa tidak sih kau berhenti muncul terus dihadapanku ?" Dengus Kyungsoo jengkel.

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Apa boleh buat, sejak kecil aku gemas sekali dengan amphibi."

"Tidak lucu."

"Lalu kenapa aku tertawa ?"

"Karena kamu sinting !" Ejek Kyungsoo lalu meraih gagang pintu dan membanting menutupnya keras.

Setelah dirasa cukup menikmati fasilitas kamar barunya, malam harinya Kyungsoo bersiap – siap untuk turun makan malam. Dia memakai celana jeans pendek dan kaos panjang biru muda yang bergambar Mickey Mouse ditengahnya.

Saat melewati tangga dia bisa melihat teman – temannya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing – masing. Kris bermain PS, Luhan yang sibuk mengikir kukunya, dan Jongin yang iseng melihat – lihat album foto yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

"Makan malamnya mana ?" Tanya Kyungsoo, menepuk bahu Kris

Masih asyik menekan stick PS nya, Kris sama sekali tidak menoleh. "Belum ada, kami semua menunggumu turun untuk masak, Kyungsoo."

"Aku ?" sela Kyungsoo bingung. "Disini tidak ada pembantu ?"

"Kamu kan bisa masak, untuk apa pembantu. Ayo cepat sana, aku sudah lapar sekali, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menggeram jengkel. Dasar, ternyata tujuan dia diajak kesini hanya untuk meladeni perut mereka saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau dia tidak menurut itu artinya dia juga tidak akan makan malam.

Sekarang Kyungsoo sedang mengiris kentang tipis – tipis saat mendadak saja Jongin masuk ke dapur dan berdiri disebelahnya. "Kau sedang apa ?" Tanyanya sambil memain – mainkan ujung rambut yeoja bermata bulat itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Main hulahop." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus, menepis tangan Jongin agar sesegera mungkin melepaskan rambutnya sebelum keburu kusut. "Kau tidak lihat apa ? Ini namanya masak, masukkan bahan makanan di minyak lalu di goreng. Kalau sudah matang, bisa langsung kau makan untuk menutup mulutmu."

Jongin melirik panci dengan merinding. "Itu makanan hewan."

"Bagus, berarti kau bisa makan kan ?"

"Kau terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi semak belukar, omonganmu makin pedas saja."

"Kau sendiri ngapain sih disini ?" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin agar menjauh. "Pacarmu kan disana ! Jangan mendekatiku terus ! Kau tidak takut kena karma apa !"

Jongin membantu membawa beberapa piring kosong ke meja makan, mengacuhkan yang lainnya dan terus saja mengikuti Kyungsoo. "Kau ini, sudah dibantu malah tidak tahu terima kasih. Dasar pendek !" umpat Jongin, menjambak beberapa helai poni Kyungsoo sampai salad di mangkok yang sedang dibawanya kontan tumpah di lantai dapur. Namja itu mendengus jengkel sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Kyungsoo menggeram melihat nasib salad yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah. "Jongin Menyebalkaaaann !"

Setelah melewati perjuangan menyiapkan makan malam sendiri, akhirnya kini Kyungsoo dan ketiga temannya duduk mengitari meja makan. Suho berdeham. "Kai, ayo pimpin doanya."

Jongin mengangguk dan kemudian mulai komat kamit tidak jelas dengan doa sebelum makannya.

"Tuhan, terima kasih atas makanan yang Kau berikan hari ini. Semoga saja tidak ada dari kami yang berakhir di Rumah Sakit karena memakan semak belukar buatan yeoja pendek itu. Dan semoga juga tidak ada namja yang cukup sial Yin Yang – nya untuk terjerat di sarang laba – laba seorang Do Kyungsoo." Jongin mengusap wajahnya yang tersenyum meremehkan. "Amin …"

Kris dan Luhan menanggapi doa Jongin dengan tertawa cekikikan, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan reaksi Kyungsoo yang tersinggung. _**Dasar Kim Jongin sialan, aku doakan semoga kau mati kesedak saat makan !**_

"Wah, ini enak sekali, Kyung," Puji Luhan yang selesai makan. "Besok masak seperti ini lagi ya ?"

Meski terpaksa, Kyungsoo mengangguk juga. Dia membereskan piring – piring setelah memastikan semua selesai makan dan mencucinya malas – malasan. Belum selesai mencuci semua piring kotornya, perhatiannya beralih pada pemandangan di luar jendela yang ada tepat di depannya.

Villa ini memang bagus sekali. Kyungsoo bisa melihat lampu neon di sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang dan kunang – kunang yang terbang mengelilingi pohon. Seperti tersihir, dia pun meninggalkan piring kotornya dan langsung keluar villa tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain. Dia memandangi sekeliling dengan takjub. Pandangannya berhenti saat melihat sebuah sinar bulat yang makin lama makin mendekat. Itu sinar senter.

Dan tiba – tiba saja muncul sosok asing yang memegang senter itu, seorang namja yang berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. "Hai," Sapanya dengan nada suara berat.

Kyungsoo mengamati namja berkemeja putih yang berhenti tepat di anak tangga. Gila, tampan sekali ! Sebentar saja menatapnya, Kyungsoo sudah bisa melihat bayangan masa depannya dengan namja ini. Dari wajahnya, kira – kira umurnya sekitar 25 tahun. Apa ini namja kiriman Tuhan untuknya ?

"H-Hai … " Balas Kyungsoo dengan gugup.

"Aku Myungsoo, tinggal di villa sebelah," ujarnya sambil memasukkan senter kecilnya ke dalam saku celananya sementara tangan yang satunya membawa segelas minuman. "Jadi, apa yeoja manis yang aku ajak bicara ini punya nama ?"

"Kyungsoo … " jawab Kyungsoo malu – malu.

Myungsoo tertawa kecil melihat sikap yeoja manis bermata bulat didepannya ini. Dia kemudian mengulurkan segelas minuman yang dibawanya. "Aku dan teman – temanku datang untuk berliburan kesini. Silahkan, ini khusus ku bawa untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai perkenalan kita."

Kyungsoo memandangi gelas tersebut dengan ragu. "Ini minuman apa ?"

"Menurutmu apa ?"

"Ehm … Jus ?"

Dan sontak saja Myungsoo tertawa. "Aku sudah kuliah, bukan anak SD. Temanku yang bartender membuat campuran ini. Martini dan entah apalah tadi. Coba saja, ini enak."

Buru – buru yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gomawo, tapi aku masih belum bisa minum yang seperti itu."

Wajah Myungsoo berubah cemberut, lucu sekali. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengerutkan alisnya menggoda. "Bahkan demi aku ?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, bingung ingin menjawab apa. Orangtuanya pasti akan mencincang dirinya jika tahu dia pernah minum alcohol, namun Myungsoo yang kelewat tampan ini susah untuk di tolak. Dengan ragu akhirnya tangannya pun terulur menerima gelas tersebut. "Ehm … Baiklah … Sedikit saja ya … "

"Nona Do, MASUK !"

Tiba – tiba saja seseorang berteriak memanggilnya.

Aduh, suara itu. Suara yang sama sekali tidak ingin didengar Kyungsoo sekarang,

Kyungsoo menoleh, batal menerima minuman dari Myungsoo dan memfokuskan dirinya pada seorang Kim Jongin yang berdiri menatapnya tajam di dekat pintu.

"Ada apa Jongin ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara semanis mungkin. Sebisa mungkin dia harus sabar di depan Myungsoo. Tidak lucu jika dia disebut manis oleh Myungsoo namun di detik berikutnya dia justru menebas kepala Jongin. Iya kan ?

"Kami mau belanja makanan di supermarket terdekat disini, cepat masuk dan pakai jaketmu."

"Aku tidak ikut Jongin, aku disini saja."

Jongin berdecak malas, menendang pintu lebih lebar sambil jalan menghampiri yeoja itu. Digenggamnya tangan Kyungsoo dan tanpa permisi langsung menariknya dengan kasar. "Aku tidak mengajak, tapi memerintahmu – Bodoh." Ujarnya ketus, membuat Kyungsoo memberontak ingin melepaskan tangannya. Tapi semakin dia meronta, tangan Jongin semakin mencengkeramnya dengan kuat.

Jongin melirik Myungsoo, membaca kebingungan di wajah namja itu dan memutuskan memberinya senyum kecil sinis. "Maaf, tapi anda tidak ingin dilaporkan ke Polisi karena merayu anak di bawah umur kan ? Nikmati saja sendiri minuman anehmu itu dan … selamat malam." Pamitnya kemudian menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Sampai di dalam villa, Kyungsoo langsung berani berontak.

"Lepaskan, Jongin !" Bentaknya, menendang kaki Jongin hingga akhirnya namja tan itu melepaskan tangannya. Luhan dan Kris memandang mereka heran, tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Wajahnya merah padam karena marah, kali ini perbuatan Jongin sudah keterlaluan.

"Puas kau ? Kenapa kau selalu saja merusak impianku ?"

"Impian ?" sahut Jongin. "Namja itu hampir saja membuatmu mabuk !"

"Cuma satu gelas !"

"Satu gelas ditambah bubuk perangsang sudah cukup membuatmu pulang ke rumah dengan calon bayi di perutmu !" ujar Jongin panjang lebar. " Lagipula kau harusnya berkaca, kau tidak seberapa cantik tapi bermimpi dirayu. Apa kau tidak curiga sama sekali?"

Kyungsoo memandangnya tersinggung. "Jadi menurutmu namja yang mendekatiku hanya ingin memperalatku, karena mereka pikir aku tidak cukup cantik untuk disukai ? Begitu ?"

"Syukurlah jika kau sadar," ujar Jongin ketus.

Kyungsoo terdiam, memandang lekat namja paling munafik dan tidak berperasaan yang pernah ditemuinya sepanjang 17 tahun dia hidup. Sangking marahnya sampai dia merasa tidak bisa bernafas. Tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa diam dan membalikkan badannya, berlari ke tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Nona Do ! Aku belum selesai bicara !" panggil Jongin setengah berteriak.

Luhan dan Kris saling memandang keheranan. Bertanya – tanya ada angin apa hingga Jongin semarah ini. Namun keduanya memutuskan untuk tetap diam, karena mereka tahu bagaimana bahayanya Jongin jika sudah emosi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tengah malam, pintu kamar Kyungsoo dibuka dan Luhan masuk sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu China. Kyungsoo tetap pura – pura tidur dan menghapus tangisnya cepat – cepat dengan selimut.

Luhan meletakkan sebuah tas plastik di meja samping ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau sudah tidur ? Aku membawakan coklat kesukaanmu. Tadi Jongin membelikannya untukmu di supermarket, aku letakkan disini ya ?" Luhan mencium kepala Kyungsoo sekilas.

Begitu Luhan keluar dari kamarnya, Kyungsoo mencoba memejamkan matanya,

Entah mengapa, dia mendadak menyesal mengikuti liburan ini. Hari pertama saja sudah kacau seperti ini. Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja besok bisa lebih baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc **


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

**Tittle : "1****st**** Love"**

**Author : Song Haru**

**Main Cast :**

** \- Do Kyungsoo ( Girl ) **

**\- Kim Jongin / Kai**

**-Wu Kris **

**-Xi Luhan ( Girl )**

**-And other **

**Genre : School, Romance**

**Rate : T **

**Disclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan, SMent, dan juga orangtua mereka. Tapi Jongin adalah laki Author #Dilemparpisau#**

**GENDERSWITCH !**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN !**

**PLEASE ENJOY !**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**^^ X.O.X.O ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari kedua liburan. Tepatnya hari dimana Kyungsoo, yeoja bermata bulat itu mencoba sebisa mungkin menghindar dari Jongin. Dia sengaja bangun lebih pagi, minta izin pada Kris untuk meminjam salah satu sepeda milik keluarganya dan berkeliling di sekitar lokasi villa. Sebenarnya jauh – jauh hari mereka sudah merencanakan jika di hari kedua akan pergi belanja souvenir. Tapi karena kejadian kemarin, Kyungsoo mengubah jadwalnya sendiri.

Dia memilih sepeda merah muda berkeranjang di depannya yang disimpan di garasi dan mengayuhnya keluar dari villa Kris yang mewah. Dia berhenti di sebuah mini market dan mengambil minuman dari salah satu mesin pendingin. Setelah membayar pada kasir dan keluar untuk melanjutkan berkeliling tanpa tujuannya tiba – tiba saja seseorang menegurnya.

"Kyungsoo ?" Dia pun menoleh setelah menaruh minumannya di keranjang sepedanya.

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum lebar begitu tahu siapa yang menyapanya. Itu Myungsoo yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Dia memakai hoodie berwarna merah dan celana pendek yang membuatnya lebih tampan dari apapun di mata Kyungsoo saat ini. Bahkan seorang Kim Jongin yang menyebalkan sekalipun. Apa ? Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat berusaha menghapus pikirannya tentang parasit itu.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Apakah ini bisa disebut jodoh ?" Myungsoo tertawa. "Mana teman – temanmu ?"

"Ah, m-mereka mungkin sedang mencari souvenir. K-kau sendirian juga ?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

Myungsoo mengangguk. "Semua sedang sibuk menyiapkan pesta besok malam. Bisakah kau datang ? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengajak namjachingumu yang galak itu juga, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Namjachingu ?" sahut Kyungsoo kaget, lalu sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum geli. "Jongin bahkan lebih cocok disebut parasit, meski tidak kuinginkan tetap saja dia selalu mengganggu. Menyebalkan."

Myungsoo terkekeh. "Bagus kalau begitu. Berarti aku masih ada kesempatan."

Mendengar ucapannya, Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri. _**Apa ini artinya Myungsoo berminat jadi pacarku ?**__** Ah, ternyata berjauhan dari Jongin ada untungnya juga …**_

Setelah cukup lama mengobrol dengan Myungsoo, akhirnya Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke villa ketika hari sudah cukup sore. Begitu masuk, dari pintu Kris menyambutnya. Namja setengah bule itu langsung memeluknya erat – erat. "Ah, aku dapat kenalan yeoja seksi, Kyung !"

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh. "Yang lain mana ?"

"Luhan sedang mencoba baju barunya di kamar, dan Jongin sibuk melaporkan hilangnya dirimu di pos security depan. Takut bocah kelewat polos sepertimu diculik ahjusshi mesum …" gurau Kris sambil merangkul leher Kyungsoo, menemaninya berjalan masuk. "Oh ya, Kyung, kenalanku tadi ukurannya 36B ! That's so damn hot !"

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Bukankah kau sudah punya pacar di Seoul ?"

"Ya ampun, Kyungsoo … Kita masih muda. Punya pacar 10 pun itu sah – sah saja," keluh Kris.

"Aku tidak ingin seperti itu, Kris. Aku hanya ingin satu pacar yang serius. Cinta pertamaku harus setia dan aku pasti bisa menemukannya di liburan kali ini."

Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Kyungsoo sayang, jika kalian sudah bertemu apa kau pikir dia hanya ingin menjadikanmu cinta pertama saja ?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu Kris ?"

"Maksudku namja itu punya pikiran sendiri. Mereka tidak bisa selalu mirip seperti tokoh di novel picisan yang kau baca. Setelah cinta pertama, mereka pasti ingin ciuman pertama, lalu seks pertama. Semua sudah digariskan Tuhan seperti itu. Sederhana tapi pasti. "

"Tidak," bantah Kyungsoo tegas, "Namjachinguku tidak akan sekurang ajar itu."

"Terserahlah. Sebagai sahabat yang dekat denganmu aku hanya memberimu masukan. Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi, jika suatu saat terjatuh akan terasa sakit sekali," ujar Kris santai, tidak perduli sama sekali bagaimana reaksi yeoja di depannya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, berjalan acuh meninggalkan Kris. Tidak semua namja itu sebejad Kris kan ? Pasti diluar sana Tuhan menyisakannya satu namja sempurna untuk jadi cinta pertamanya kan ? Ehm … Iya kan ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya …

Kris sudah merencanakan semuanya. Dia menjadwal kemana dan kapan mereka pergi seperti seorang Guide Tour. Di catatannya, selain menumpuk nama – nama yeoja seksi kenalannya, Kris juga menulis tempat – tempat mana yang akan mereka kunjungi selama liburan.

Hari ini giliran mereka berempat bermain – main ke pantai yang letaknya hanya sekilo dari villa. Pantai yang lumayan ramai, ombaknya bagus dan kebanyakan yang datang adalah turis asing. Kris langsung saja berlarian ke air pantai, menyerbu yeoja – yeoja seksi dengan baju renang yang sedang berendam di tepian. Dasar Kris ! Benda bergerak mana yang akan aman di dekat namja satu itu -_-

Beda dari kemarin, hari ini Kyungsoo lebih berani berhadapan dengan Jongin. Dia terus uring – uringan setelah Kyungsoo menceritakan masalah undangan Myungsoo ke pesta di villanya. Tapi Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya karena konsentrasinya ada pada baju yang dia pakai pagi itu.

Sementara Jongin sibuk membeli minuman kaleng, Luhan baru saja selesai mengganti bajunya dengan baju renang dan berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang repot mengatur karpet dan payung pantai. Luhan berhenti, memakai sun blocknya dan melirik yeoja bermata bulat itu.

"Lepas dong Kyung handuknya ! Kau kesini bukan untuk bersemedi kan ?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam, langsung menjatuhkan pantatnya ke karpet dan memandanginya.

"Nanti saja," tolaknya, malah mempererat handuk berwarna hijau kelewat besar yang menutupi seluruh badan mungilnya dari leher hingga lutut.

Dia tidak percaya diri memakai baju renang di dekat Luhan. Luhan super cantik. Rambutnya panjang dicat berwarna cokelat bergelombang, dengan bibir tipis dan senyum genit yang tidak mungkin bisa ditolak namja. Badannya pun lebih tinggi daripada Kyungsoo yang mungil, lebih seksi, dan jauh lebih berpengalaman menggaet namja.

Tidak lama kemudian, Luhan berlari meninggalkan sahabatnya itu lagi ke arah air pantai untuk menebar pesona seksinya. Dibandingkan semua yeoja seksi di pantai pagi itu, Kyungsoo merasa dia tidak ada apa – apanya.

Saat asyik melamun merendahkan dirinya sendiri, tiba – tiba saja Jongin datang dengan seplastik minuman kaleng. Dia duduk disebelah Kyungsoo dengan tubuh bagian atas yang tidak memakai baju, hanya memakai celana pantai hitam yang sangat cocok untuknya yang berkulit tan. Terus terang, sebenarnya … Kyungsoo merasa badan namja menyebalkan ini sangat bagus.

Tapi sebagus apapun, Kyungsoo tetap tidak suka. Cih.

"Jangan duduk disini. Pergi sana, yang jauh." Usir Kyungsoo ketus.

"Kenapa ? Apa duduk disini bisa kena rabies ?"

"Nanti semua orang mengira kau namjachinguku ! Sana berenang dengan Luhan saja !" Usir Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"Malas." Jongin malah mulai tiduran di karpet.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa dapat pacar jika kau terus – terusan didekatku," rengek Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau dapat pacar dengan badan mirip guling seperti itu ?" Jongin terkekeh. "Kau menunggu natal pindah di bulan Maret ya ? Lagipula bocah sepertimu mana berani buka baju dan berenang seperti yeoja umur 17 tahun yang normal ? Paling – paling kau cocoknya ambil ember dan lomba membangun istana pasir bersama anak – anak TK disana." Tuding Jongin kearah sekumpulan anak kecil yang serius bermain pasir dengan sekop plastik mereka.

Kyungsoo melempar segenggam pasir ke badan Jongin. Sebelum Jongin marah dan membalas, yeoja itu langsung berdiri lebih dulu. Dia melepas handuknya dengan ragu – ragu dan meletakkannya begitu saja di karpet.

Jongin mendadak diam. Kemarahannya tertunda.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat pipi Jongin memerah parah saat melihat dirinya, entah karena panas atau emosi. Mata tajamnya melirik Kyungsoo mulai rambut panjangnya yang terurai sampai sebatas lengan, tanktop putih, dan hot pants jeansnya. Kyungsoo memakainya karena tidak percaya diri memakai bikini atau baju renang biasa. Sambil berkacak pinggang, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. "Bagaimana ? Aku cukup berani kan ?"

Jongin berdehem gugup, membuang muka ke arah lain. "Ma .. ma-masa bodoh."

"Awas ya, jika aku sampai dapat pacar hari ini dan kau tidak bisa memindahkan Natal ke bulan Maret, kudoakan kau hitam tujuh turunan," ancam yeoja bermata bulat itu, membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan Jongin.

Masih malu – malu, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati air. Dicelupkan satu kakinya di air pantai, tapi baru sedikit saja seluruh badannya sudah keburu menggigil. Dia pun berjalan malas – malasan kembali ke tempatnya menaruh barang ketika di tengah jalan mendadak ada tiga orang namja sebaya menghentikannya.

"Hai manis, mau bermain bersama kami ?" tegur salah satunya dengan nada menggoda yang sama sekali tidak enak di dengar. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Mianhae, lain kali saja …"

"Wae ? Kami tidak menggigit kok, hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain volley saja. Anggotanya kurang tuh."

"A – aku tidak bisa volley … "

"Body sebagus dirimu tidak bisa volley ? Tidak mungkin. Ayolah, sebentar saja."

Salah satu dari mereka mulai memegang tangan Kyungsoo, membuatnya buru – buru menepisnya. Dia mulai takut dengan ketiganya tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghindar.

Tiba – tiba saja entah dari arah mana sebuah tangan menariknya minggir.

Jongin mendadak saja muncul, maju dan mengangkat dagunya angkuh di depan mereka bertiga.

"Si body bagus ini sudah ada yang punya. Ada masalah ?" tanyanya sinis. Dibelakang punggungnya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam. _**Jongin bilang bodyku bagus, apa benar ? Apa wajahnya tadi memerah di karpet karena merasa bodyku bagus ? Jinjja ?**_

Ketiga namja tadi saling berpandangan, menggerutu agak lama dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega karena sudah bebas, tapi kelihatannya itu belum cukup untuk Jongin. Dia tiba – tiba saja melebarkan handuk hijau Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi sengaja dibawanya, tanpa izin langsung saja menutupi tubuh yeoja itu. "Pakai ini saja."

Kyungsoo merengut cemberut. "Tapi kau bilang aku mirip guling."

Jongin mengeratkan handuk Kyungsoo. "Tidak, aku hanya bercanda."

"Tapi jika aku tidak seksi, tidak akan ada yang mau berkenalan denganku, Jongin."

"Ada," sahut Jongin, merapikan handuk Kyungsoo dan langsung menarik tangannya. Selalu seperti ini, Jongin selalu bisa memaksanya mengikuti kemauannya. Kali ini entah apalagi yang direncanakannya untuk mengejek Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya di depan anak – anak kecil yang sedang bermain istana pasir. Didorongnya Kyungsoo supaya bisa duduk jongkok di sebelah seorang anak yeoja kecil dengan rambut kunciran lucu.

Ditepuknya bahu anak kecil itu yang mungkin masih berumur 6 atau 7 tahun. "Adik kecil, tolong ajak Eonnie ini main bersama ya ?" pinta Jongin ramah. "Otaknya agak bodoh, jadi masih perlu baby sitter. Jika kamu bisa membantu Oppa untuk menjaga dia, nanti Oppa akan membelikanmu ice cream," rayunya.

"Jongin," tegur Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikan Jongin mempermalukannya, namun Jongin cuek saja.

Tidak seberapa lama si kecil tadi melirik Kyungsoo, mengamati wajahnya dengan detail dan kemudian tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang ompong. "Eonnie cantik banget, rambutnya panjang kayak Barbie."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, tidak menyangka justru merasa nyaman di dekat anak sekecil ini daripada harus berenang dan pamer gaya dengan orang dewasa. "Kau sedang apa ?" tanyanya.

"Patung".

"Patung orang ? Ah, bagaimana jika kita membuat patung Oppa ini ?" tuding Kyungsoo penuh semangat ke arah Jongin yang semula hendak beranjak berdiri. "Kita buat dulu matanya dan bibirnya yang tebal, nanti di atas kepala besarnya kita beri tanduk mirip iblis. Bagaimana ?"

Si kecil pun kontan saja tertawa ngakak mendengar Kyungsoo menjelek – jelekkan Jongin.

Jongin menendang pasir ke tubuh Kyungsoo, membuatnya tertawa melihat dia jengkel. Namja berkulit tan dengan rambut acak – acakan itu lalu berjalan pergi untuk membeli ice cream, tapi sebelum terlalu jauh mendadak dia berhenti lagi. "Nona Do," panggilnya.

Kyungsoo berhenti menggali, sejenak menoleh. "Apa ?" tanyanya malas.

"Pakai terus handuk itu dan jangan dibuka – buka lagi. Mengerti ?!"

Kyungsoo diam, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa mendengar perkataan Jongin barusan. Satu – satunya hal yang dia lakukan adalah mengambil sekop kuning dan mulai membentuk gundukan patung. Kim Jongin, manusia yang super aneh. Kadang bisa membuatnya marah, tapi kadang bisa membuatnya senyum – senyum sendiri mirip orang tolol begini. Kyungsoo memandangi punggung namja itu yang semakin menjauh, merasa jika ini pertama kalinya mereka ternyata bisa akur juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tbc

Sudah pada nonton Exo Next Door Eps 8 ?

O-em-ji, aku gak kuat mesti nonton yang eps 9 nanti huweeee

Ngiri abis sama Yeonhee *nangisgulingguling*

Untungnya sih itu **CUMA DRAMA** hahaha

Ingat, **CUMA DRAMA, D-R-A-M-A**

Gomawo untuk semua review, fav, dan follow nya

Part selanjutnya masalah bakal aku munculin ^^

Review nya lagi ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

**Tittle : "1****st**** Love"**

**Author : Song Haru**

**Main Cast :**

** \- Do Kyungsoo ( Girl ) **

**\- Kim Jongin / Kai**

**-Wu Kris **

**-Xi Luhan ( Girl )**

**-And other **

**Genre : School, Romance**

**Rate : T **

**Disclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan, SMent, dan juga orangtua mereka. Tapi Jongin adalah laki Author #Dilemparpisau#**

**GENDERSWITCH !**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN !**

**PLEASE ENJOY !**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**^^ X.O.X.O ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WAKTUNYA PESTA !**

Villa tempat Myungsoo menginap ramai sekali. Ada lebih dari 100 remaja berkumpul disana. Dance, mengobrol, berkelahi, kenalan atau hanya berenang mondar – mandir di kolam samping villanya.

"Kalau ada yang bertanya alamat surga … " Kris sampai berliur memandangi semua koleksi yeoja yang ada di pesta itu. "Ini tempatnya ! Wuuhuuu !" soraknya sambil berlari masuk ke dalam villa lebih dulu, dan dalam hitungan detik saja dia sudah bisa menggombal di depan yeoja – yeoja yang namanya pasti akan dilupakan Kris secepat dia berkedip.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya menguntit di belakang Luhan dan Jongin. Dia gugup sekali, ini pertama kalinya dia ikut ke pesta seramai ini.

"Jangan jauh – jauh," tegur Jongin, dengan paksa menarik Kyungsoo ke sampingnya. "Menempel pada Luhan saja."

Malam itu Jongin sok mengatur seperti biasanya., membuat Luhan jengkel dan langsung menyeretnya menjauh dari Kyungsoo. "Kalau terus – terusan sama Kyungsoo, dia tidak akan belajar bagaimana caranya menggaet namja, Kai. Ayo, kita dance saja di dalam," paksa Luhan.

Kyungsoo memang iri juga melihat mereka pacaran didepannya. Tapi, di sisi lain dia tidak mau ditinggal sendiri. Dia tidak suka keramaian dan paling takut digoda orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Badannya di dorong kesana – kemari, puluhan oraang berjalan lalu lalang dengan tawa keras. Kyungsoo seperti semut kecil yang bisa gepeng jika terus ada di tengah. Dan, satu dorongan membuatnya roboh …

"Eh, Kyungsoo …" sepasang tangan tiba – tiba menangkapnya, tangan kuat milik seorang namja yang paling dipikirkannya selama liburan ini. Myungsoo mencegahnya jatuh, membantunya berdiri kembali. "Baru datang ?" tanyanya setengah berteriak karena musik yang kelewat keras.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, masih mengamati penampilan Myungsoo yang keren malam itu. Dia memakai kemeja garis – garis putih dan menata rambutnya rapi dengan gel. Senyumnya masih tetap memikat seperti biasa. "Mau jalan – jalan ?"

"Apa ?"

"Jalan - jalan !"

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu !" jawab Kyungsoo, menggeleng – geleng sambil memegangi telinganya.

Myungsoo tertawa kecil, tiba – tiba saja meraih tangan yeoja bermata bulat itu dan menggandengnya menjauh dari keramaian. Dia mengajak Kyungsoo naik ke anak tangga villanya, terus naik hingga ke lantai 3.

Suasana sedikit tenang, hanya ada beberapa orang disana yang kelihatannya juga memisahkan diri dari keramaian. Beberapa diantaranya memang niat mencari tempat mengobrol, merokok atau hanya untuk melamun.

Myungsoo mendekat. "Musiknya Cuma di lantai satu. Sekarang kau sudah bisa mendengarku kan ?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Kita mau kemana ?"

"Ada kejutan untukmu," ujar Myungsoo, menggandeng tangannya pelan menyusuri koridor. Ini, pertama kalinya tangan Kyungsoo digandeng mesra oleh seorang namja. Rasanya … hangat sekali …

Myungsoo membukakan pintu sebuah kamar di ujung koridor lantai 3. Bukan kamar sih, mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah gudang tua. Ditekannya tombol lampu dan membuat gudang itu terang benderang.

"Waah …" Kyungsoo terkagum, melongok ke seluruh pojok gudang. Wajar reaksinya begitu, semua yang ada di gudang ini adalah barang antik yang dikelilingi oleh sarang laba – laba.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan menyukai tempat seperti ini. Benar kan ?"

"Semua barang ini milik siapa ?"

"Kakekku," jawab Myungsoo, menyentuh debu di pojok jendela. "Kau suka ?"

"Suka sekali ! Semua yang ada disini aku suka. Apalagi cermin itu, mirip seperti properti di film kolosal. Kau sendiri paling suka yang mana ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan, Myungsoo mendadak diam. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekatinya, memandangnya tajam dan terfokus. "Yang ini …" ucapnya sambil memojokkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di tembok gudang. Eh, apa – apaan ini ?

Kyungsoo mulai merasa tidak nyaman, tersenyum kikuk dan bingung. "Ka-kau kenapa ?"

"Bukannya kau suka tempat ini ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk gugup.

"Memang enak untuk mojok," kata Myungsoo sambil menyeringai.

Mo … Apa ? Mojok ?! Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Dia hanya ingin menghindar dari keramaian di bawah dan melihat bagaimana bagian lain villa ini. Tapi Myungsoo malah semakin mendekat dan mulai berani mngusap pipinya. "Kau cantik sekali, Kyungsoo-ya …"

"Ka-kau … mau a-apa ?" tanya Kyungsoo ketakutan setengah mati. Myungsoo memang namja yang ditaksirnya selama beberapa hari ini. Bahkan dia sudah merencanakan menjadikannya namjachingu dan ciuman pertamanya. Tapi tidak secepat ini dan bukan seperti ini caranya ! Dia tidak mau jika dipaksa begini ! Dia tidak suka !

Tapi sepertinya rasa tidak sukanya datang sangat telat. Saat ini dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat – erat, terlalu takut untuk berteriak. Tolong ! Tuhan tolong !

Lalu mendadak, seperti sebuah jawaban dari teriakan batinnya, tiba – tiba saja pintu gudang di dobrak dari luar. Belum sepenuhnya terbuka tapi setidaknya sudah bisa membuat tangan Myungsoo lepas dari Kyungsoo. Seseorang menerobos masuk dan dengan sekejab mata memukul wajah Myungsoo sampai namja itu roboh.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget., melotot ketakutan melihat kejadian barusan. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih kaget adalah …

"Do Kyungsoo ! Kemari kau !" Jongin membentaknya dan untuk kali ini Kyungsoo tidak berencana membantah. Dengan cepat dia berlari menjauhi Myungsoo dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Jongin. Dia tidak sempat bertanya bagaimana dan kenapa Jongin bisa datang menolongnya karena saat ini dia bahkan terlalu takut membuka matanya. Terlalu takut dan kecewa … melihat Myungsoo lagi.

Jongin merampas kerah kemeja namja itu dan membanting tubuhnya ke tembok. "Dulu aku sudah memperingatimu untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo kan, hah ! Aku tidak akan segan melaporkanmu ke polisi jika melihat wajah jelekmu lagi didekatnya ! Ingat itu !" ancam Jongin dengan nafas memburu.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat kepalan tangan Jongin yang seolah tidak tahan untuk sekaali lagi menghantam wajah Myungsoo dan membuat namja itu kehilangan setidaknya lima gigi depan meski dia jauh lebih dewasa. Myungsoo menunjukkan mimik menyerah sekaligus jengkel. Dia berjalan melewati Jongin dan Kyungsoo, keluar dari gudang begitu saja, menggerutu beberapa saat ketika melirik Kyungsoo terakhir kali.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sambil menatap Jongin untuk berterima kasih. "Gomaw …"

"Bodoh sekali sih !" bentak Jongin, spontan membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Namja berjaket jeans itu melotot marah padanya, membuatnya lebih takut daripada dengan Myungsoo tadi.

"Untung tadi aku melihatnya membawamu ke atas ! Sudah kukatakan jangan dekat – dekat dengan namja cabul itu ! Jika kau diapa – apakan, bagaimana ?!"

"Mi-mian, Jonginah. Habis, kukira dia … baik …"

"Tidak bisakah kau memakai otakmu sekali saja untuk membedakan mana yang baik dan tidak, hah ?!" bentaknya sambil memukul rak disebelahnya. Kyungsoo tersentak mundur, ketakutan karena tidak pernah melihat Jongin semarah ini.

Tidak lama Jongin memandangnya dengan nafasnya yang ngos – ngosan. Dia mendengus jengkel, mengacak – acak rambutnya dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu ini pasti ajaran novel – novel picisanmu itu kan ? Pacar pertama, ciuman pertama dan semuanya. Selama liburan ini kau mencari itu teruskan ? Jika sudah dapat, apa sifat bodohmu itu bisa hilang ?!"

Kyungsoo merasa seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Dia takut sekali dengan Jongin yang sekarang. "Aku … "

Belum sempat dia melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba – tiba saja Jongin bergerak maju. Tangannya meraih kepala Kyungsoo, meariknya begitu saja, dan langsung membungkamnya dengan bibirnya.

Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah lebar semakin lebar karena kaget. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan tubuhnya jadi mati rasa.

Demi Tuhan … Jongin MENCIUMNYA !

Otaknya amnesia sesaat. Satu – satunya yang dia ingat hanya bibir Jongin yang sangat dingin. Nafas Kyungsoo terasa sesak dan lututnya seketika lemas. Mungkin dia bisa saja jatuh pingsan saat itu kalau Jongin tidak segera berhenti menciumnya.

Namja berkulit tan itu diam sesaat, melepas wajah Kyungsoo yang semula menempel padanya. Jongin bergerak mundur dan menjaga jarak sambil memandangnya yang limbung karena kaget. Kyungsoo belum pernah sedekat itu dengan namja manapun sebelumnya. Tapi lebih parahnya lagi, dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika ciuman pertamanya ternyata Jongin !

Jongin berkata lirih, "Mianhae … " ucapnya ragu.

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja, bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Hanya mata bulatnya saja yang tiba – tiba menangis tanpa bisa ditahannya. Dia terlalu kaget, bingung, dan sedih untuk bisa memandang Jongin.

Jongin menatapnya cemas. "Hei, kenapa ? Jangan menangis … aku sudah minta maaf kan ?"

Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo menggigil dan dia tidak yakin bisa memaafkan Jongin.

Dia menyeka tangisnya, tanpa mengucapkan apa – apa langsung saja berjalan pergi melewati Jongin. Jongin juga tidak berusaha menyusul, Cuma bisa diam melihat Kyungsoo yang kemudian berlari cepat meninggalkannya sendirian di gudang. Jongin kelepasan, malam ini dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Kyungsoo berlari semakin cepat menuruni anak tangga dengan pikiran kacau. Ciuman pertamanya adalah cinta pertamanya. Tapi bagaimana dia akan tetap percaya dengan teori itu setelah tahu jika ciuman pertamanya berasal dari pacar sahabatnya sendiri ?

Sementara pesta masih berjalan sempurna, hanya Kyungsoo yang berlari cepat meninggalkan villa itu. Berlari sekuat tenaga sambil menggosok – gosok bibirnya dengan jengkel. Ini sungguh tidak adil ! Dia sudah menunggu lama untuk yang satu ini, tapi kenapa Jongin ?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa sudah empat hari liburan jauh dari rumah. Rasanya Kyungsoo rindu masakan eommanya dan bunyi perut gendut appanya. Apalagi selama empat hari ini banyak kejadian yang sudah membuat otaknya serasa mau pecah.

Semua rencana panjangnya tentang mencari pacar pertama, rusak berantakan. Dia terus mengurung diri di balik selimut seperti biasanya. Dia alasan masuk angin karena pesta semalam, jadi Kris terpaksa tidak mengajaknya untuk rencana turnya. Baguslah, dengan begitu dia bisa menghindar bertemu dengan Jongin. Ah, nama itu lagi. Dieratkannya sellimutnya, dalam gelap dia memegang kembali bibirnya yang masih nyeri karena kejadian semalam. Dia sungguh membenci Jongin !

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Namjachingumu kenapa, Lu ?" tegur Kris, menyenggol lengan Luhan yang masih asyik memotret pemandangan yang mereka datangi siang itu. Luhan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Kris, melihat Jongin yang duduk melamun di sebuah potongan pohon yang tumbang. Sejak datang tadi, namja itu memang sudah memisahkan diri dari yang lain. Merokok pula.

Dengan jengkel, Luhan menyerahkan kameranya ke Kris lalu berjalan malas – malasan menghampiri Jongin. "Sejak kapan kau merokok ?"

Jongin bahkan tidak menoleh. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau amnesia ya ? Aku ini yeojachingumu, tentu sikap konyolmu ini jadi urusanku, Kai."

"Oh ya ? Kau kenalan dengan banyak namja lain di pantai kemarin aku tidak ikut campur. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau jadi sok mengatur ?"

Luhan berkacak pinggang. Menatap namja berkaos Baseball di depannya itu. "Sejak kapan kau jadi begini ? Bukannya kita sudah sepakat untuk pacaran yang santai saja. Umur kita bahkan masih sangat muda, main – main boleh saja kan ?"

Jongin membuang rokoknya ke tanah. "Well, mungkin aku sudah bosan main – main," ujarnya seraya berdiri dan berjalan melewati Luhan begitu saja, meninggalkan pacarnya itu acuh.

Luhan memandangi namjachingu menyebalkannya itu menjauh. Dibalikkannya badan dan balik lagi menghampiri Kris di kejauhan, berusaha sebisa mungkin mengacuhkan tingkah Jongin yang aneh.

Sementara itu di villa, Kyungsoo Cuma bisa duduk di depan jendela dan memandangi pemandangan di kebun luar. Dia melirik sekilas tumpukan cokelat yang ada odi meja, seingatnya beberapa hari yang lalu Luhan membawakannya. Katanya dibelikan oleh Jongin.,

Jongin tahu dia suka cokelat.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo mengambil sebungkus dan menggigitnya pelan – pelan. Rasanya manis sekali, sampai dia bisa ingat wajah pemilik cokelat itu. Rambutnya yang berantakan, matanya yang tajam yang suka menyipit jika terkena panas sedikit saja, bibirnya yang tebal namun seksi …

Sambil mengingatnya, di kepala Kyungsoo terngiang beberapa pertanyaan. Apa Luhan dan Jongin berciuman seperti kemarin malam ? apa ciuman kemarin itu sepele bagi Jongin ?

Kyungsoo tidak sempat melamun berlama – lama. Kedua temannya plus Jongin, sudah kembali. Kris kembali memaksanya ikut makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah. Ah, Kyungsoo, kuatkan hatimu di depan Jongin nanti … fuhh

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu Luhan kelihatan cantik sekali dengan semi gaun merahnya, sambil masih repot memakai anting barunya, dia terus saja mengajak Kyungsoo mengobrol.

"Di restoran nanti aku mau cari namja keren, Kyung. Aku dan Kris taruhan siapa yang bisa mendapat kenalan banyak di liburan kali ini," ujar Luhan cekikikan. "Kau mendengarku atau tidak sih, Kyung ?"

"Ah, i-iya Lu … " Kyungsoo mengangguk gugup.

Mana bisa dia berkonsentrasi mendengar omongan Luhan kalau dia terus mengingat kejadian kemarin malam ? Bagaimana jika Luhan sampai tahu masalah ciumannya dengan Jongin ? Pasti Luhan akan menuduhnya yang bukan – bukan dan memutuskan persahabatan mereka. Dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar dan menunggu Kyungsoo menyusulnya. "Disekolahnya, Kai memang paling hot tapi begitu kami pacaran aku baru tahu ternyata dia super membosankan. Dari pertama, aku sudah ada feeling kalau dia sebenarnya tidak serius suka denganku."

"Lalu … ke-kenapa kalian masih pacaran ?"

"Dia single, aku single. Dan kami sama – sama seksi. Kurasa itu yang namanya takdir, Kyungsoo."

"Aku … sungguh tidak mengerti."

"Aduh Kyung … tidak semua orang sepolos dirimu. Anak sekarang mana ada yang percaya dengan cinta sejati ? Aku dan Kai pacaran hanya karena wajahnya yang kelewat ganteng untuk dipamerin. Jika menunggu namja yang tepat, aku bisa keburu kena menopause."

Kyungsoo berjalan di sebelah Luhan menuruni anak tangga sampai ke lantai satu. Dia terus saja bertanya hingga keluar villa. "Lalu, bagaimana kita bisa tahu jika namja yang tepat sudah datang ?"

"Insting."

"Aku … tidak mengerti."

"Kau terlalu banyak mengulang kalimat 'aku tidak mengerti', itu buruk untuk kesehatanmu, Kyungsoo sayang," kata Luhan tidak sabaran.

Insting.

Satu hal yang tidak diajarkan dalam novel – novel yang selama ini dibaca Kyungsoo. Ternyata justru diajarkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri yang namjachingunya pernah mencium Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Sulit untuk dipercaya. Tapi, kapan dia bisa merasakan insting itu ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tbc

Ayeyy, update !

Ada yang nunggu ff ini ? Hahahah *sokpenting* *digeplak*

Pengennya update cepat tapi karena aku nya yang sok sibuk *dilemparmeja* jadinya ngaret deh hihihi.

Untuk Oppa kesayangan, Baekhyun, yang lebih cantik daripada yeoja tulen, selamat ulang tahun … *cipikacipiki* *diamukexoL*

Dan aku mau pamer, kemarin itu pas Oppa cabe ultah, akunya dapat lukisan dia dari temen.

'Baekhyun era overdose' XD

Jadi untuk sekarang aku punya 2 lukisan member exo. Karena yang pertama sudah ada Laki kesayangan, Jongin :* Dan dua-duanya G-R-A-T-I-S sampe kebingkai – bingkainya.

Dan rencananya aku pengen nyari lagi yang dedek Sehun yang makin ganteng tiap hari.

So, ada yang minat buat nyumbang ? *tereakpaketoak*

Atau yang minat buat beli koleksiku ? *yanginiaslicumabecanda*

Exo next door makin bikin penasaran. Well, walau part Jongin cuman dikit. Berharap sih dia punya drama sendiri juga, tapi yang genre-nya yaoi aja lah. Soalnya aku belum siap ngeliat dia deket – deket sama yeoja lagi. Sudah cukup Soohee dan gayung. Hahahaha *dipetengJongin* *diceburinkelaut*

Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semua review, fav, dan follow nya ya *deepbowbarengjongin*

See u next time !


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

**Tittle : "1****st**** Love"**

**Author : Song Haru**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Do Kyungsoo ( Girl )**

**\- Kim Jongin / Kai**

**-Wu Kris **

**-Xi Luhan ( Girl )**

**-And other **

**Genre : School, Romance**

**Rate : T **

**Disclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan, SMent, dan juga orangtua mereka. Tapi Jongin adalah laki Author #Dilemparpisau#**

**GENDERSWITCH !**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN !**

**PLEASE ENJOY !**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**^^ X.O.X.O ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kyungsoo, kau cantik sekali malam ini**," sapa Kris saat membukakan pintu mobil bagian depan untuknya. "Hati – hati, gaunmu berpengaruh fatal buat hormon pria."

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul menerima pujiannya dengan malu – malu. Dia memang sengaja memakai gaun milik Eommanya dulu, bahannya terbuat dari satin dengan warna kuning tulang dan payet putih dii bagian dekat tulang leher. Dia melirik Jongin yang malam itu kelihatan rapi dengan kemeja putih yang dirangkap dengan jas hitam semi resminya. Entah Kyungsoo sedang kerasukan apa, tapi dia mulai merasa Jongin memang beda dibanding namja biasa seumurannya. Tubuhnya tinggi, dengan kulit tan sexy yang sangat enak dilihat mata.

Jongin meliriknya, baru sadar jika sedari tadi Kyungsoo memperhatikannya. Buru – buru yeoja itu membuang muka dan langsung masuk ke mobil.

Restoran yang di pesan Kris ternyata bagus sekali. Semua perabotan makannya rata – rata terbuat dari Kristal dan mereka dijamu seperti bangsawan Inggris. Saat duduk saja langsung ada empat pelayan membagikan menu. Masing – masing pelanggan mendapat pelayanannya sendiri – sendiri. Musik mengalun dari mini orchestra yang ada di panggung, membuat mayoritas orang rela meninggalkan makanan mereka dan berdansa di tengah ruangan.

"_Chocolate mousse_ dan _raspberries_ anda, Agasshi. Silahkan," ujar salah satu pelayan seraya meletakkan pesanan Kyungsoo di atas meja. Sementara itu Kyungsoo masih seperti bocah yang takjub dengan pemandangan sekitar. Dia seperti ada di alam mimpi, dengan Raja dan Ratu yang berdansa beriringan memutari lantai.

"Jangan melongo terlalu lebar," tegur Jongin membuyarkan lamunan indah Kyungsoo, menggantinya dengan mimpi buruk. Begitu menoleh, namja yang duduk tepat dihadapannya itu sedang memandangnya sinis tanpa kedip. "Mulutmu bau obat nyamuk."

Kyungsoo merengut, balik menunduk, memilih memakan saja makanannya daripada menanggapi sindiran Jongin. Kejadian di villa Myungsoo dulu membuatnya kapok melawan dia.

"Maukah Nona cantik ini berdansa denganku ?" tanya Kris tiba – tiba mengulurkan tangannya ramah pada Kyungsoo. Mata birunya menyala – nyala penuh semangat dan Kyungsoo tidak tega mengacaukannya. Disambutnya tangan namja kelewat tinggi itu dan mengikuti dia berjalan ke tengah lantai dansa, meninggalkan pasangan Jongin dan Luhan yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan makan malam mereka.

Tangan Kris membimbingnya berdansa pelan, memegang pinggangnya, dan memutar tubuh Kyungsoo dengan santainya. "Kyung, tadi Myungsoo dari villa sebelah menitip salam untukmu. Kami ketemu di dekat pantai, katanya dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Anehnya begitu melihat Jongin, dia langsung kabur. Apa dia segitu takutnya dengan si Hitam itu ?"

"Takut sekali," jawab Kyungsoo. "Sangking takutnya jika dia bertemu dengan Jongin lagi dia bakal membuat kapal Nabi Nuh kedua dan transmigrasi disana."

Kris terkekeh. "Kim Jongin, Superman kita hahaa … " guraunya.

_**Cih, Superman ? Jika Jongin adalah Superman, aku bakal dengan senang hati menimpuk wajah sombongnya itu dengan bongkahan es di kutub.**_

Saat asyik – asyiknya berdansa, tiba – tiba saja datang seorang pelayan menepuk bahu Kris dan menghentikan dansa mereka. "Maaf, ada telepon untuk Luhan Agasshi dari China."

"Dia disana." Kyungsoo menoleh ke meja yang seharusnya diisi oleh Luhan dan Jongin. Tapi kok … "Tadi…"

"Baru saja kulihat mereka keluar dari pintu samping. Kau saja yang panggil mereka, Kyung," sahut Kris.

"Kenapa aku ?"

"Karena … Aku mau mengajak nona cantik di meja itu untuk berdansa." Kris memandang kearah lain dan tersenyum kepada seorang yeoja bergaun biru tua yang ikutan membalas senyumannya. Dasar, jadi saat berdansa dengan Kyungsoo tadi matanya masih sempat jelalatan ? Dasar playboy, Kyungsoo merutuk dalam hati.

"Ayolah, lagipula kau tidak ada teman dansa kan ?"

Kyungsoo cemberut memandang namja jangkung didepannya. Dasar buaya darat. Tidak menghargai teman sama sekali.

Sejenak Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lagi. Hanya memanggil Luhan kan ? Tidak mungkin terjadi hal – hal buruk hanya karena memanggil dia kan ? Meskipun Kyungsoo tahu kalau memanggil dia berarti … harus melihat Jongin juga.

Kyungsoo memisahkan diri dari keramaian restoran, keluar ke halaman belakang dengan sedikit terburu – buru. Di halaman sana, ada banyak orang yang nampaknya sedang menikmati bermesraan atau sekedar mencari kenyamanan untuk merokok.

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki semak – semak dan disana, di bawah lampu neon yang menjulang tinggi panjang dan kuning, dia melihat pasangan Jongin dan Luhan. Mereka sedang berdiri berhadapan, dan bukan hanya itu saja - mereka juga berCIUMAN !

Seketika dada Kyungsoo terasa sesak.

Dia hanya bisa diam memandangi keduanya yang baru saja selesai ciuman beberapa detik setelah itu. Kyungsoo merasa tenggorokannya seolah hendak merengek panjang karena perih di hidung, entah mengapa tapi sepertinya dia bakalan menangis.

Tapi hei ! Menangis ? Untuk apa ? Menangis karena melihat mereka ciuman di halaman restoran ?

Kenapa Kyungsoo merasa lebih marah dari sebelumnya sampai ingin menusuk perut Jongin dan menjambak rambut sempurna Luhan ?

Luhan tersenyum simpul dan menghapus bekas lipstiknya di bibir Jongin dan memutar kepalanya ke arah lain ketika dia mendadak melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, ngapain disini ?"

Melihatnya kaget, membuat Kyungsoo jadi gagap.

"A … ada telfon untukmu … di … dalam."

"Oh." Luhan merapikan diri, melangkah menjauhi Jongin dengan santai. "Oke." Jawabnya seraya berjalan melewati Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam restoran.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Kyungsoo dan Jongin di semak – semak, masalahnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin lama – lama berdekatan dengan namja itu. Segera dibalikkannya tubuhnya hendak melangkah pergi juga ketika mendengar Jongin memanggil dia. "Nona Do !" tegurnya berjalan menyusul Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Jongon menghampirinya, semakin lama semakin dekat dan dia merasakan kemarahan juga kegugupan yang bercampur menjadi satu dalam otaknya. "Apa dunia akan kiamat jika kau memanggil namaku dengan baik ? Apa aku harus mendaftarkanmu ke kelas kejar paket A agar bisa mengeja 'Kyungsoo' ?"

Jongin tersenyum singkat, memandangnya mulai dari bawah sampai atas dengan teliti. "Kau sudah kembali normal rupanya, mulai berani lagi berdebat denganku."

"Kenapa aku harus takut sama amphibi macam dirimu ?"

"Haha … kenapa katamu ?" Jongin menyindir. "Apa kau lupa kejadian bersama dengan amphibi ini di gudang villa waktu itu ?"

Kontan saja wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Jongin memang manusia paling abnormal sedunia ! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengungkit mimpi buruk seserius itu dengan gampangnya !

"Aku benar – benar bisa teriak sekarang kalau kau masih menggangguku lagi," ancam Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum remeh, "Kalau aku bungkam kau sekali lagi dengan bibirku, suaramu tidak akan bisa keluar kan ?"

Tangan Kyungsoo mengepal erat. "Aku jijik dicium oleh orang yang gampang sekali mencium yeoja manapun yang dia mau !"

Jongin diam sebentar, lalu berdecak. "Jadi kau sudah lihat ya ?"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Kau melihat aku ciuman dengan Luhan kan ?" Jongin terkekeh. "Kenapa ? Kau cemburu ?"

Kyungsoo terbelalak. Dia tersinggung, bingung harus menjawab apa. Satu – satunya yang bisa dia lakukan adalah berjalan pergi menghindari Jongin namun tangan namja tampan itu sudah lebih dulu menangkap lengannya. Jongin membalikkan badan Kyungsoo paksa dan membuat dia sekali lagi memandangnya dalam jarak dekat.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Namja ini memang tidak bisa ditentang sama sekali !

Jongin menatap yeoja mungil didepannya serius, senyum mengejek diwajahnya sudah hilang. "Itu cuma ciuman perpisahan." Ujarnya pelan dengan tangan yang masih memegang erat lengan Kyungsoo seolah tidak rela mengijinkannya pergi. "Kami sudah putus."

Kyungsoo kaget. "A … apa ?"

"Kami bicara baik – baik dan yang kau lihat tadi hanya ciuman perpisahan."

Meski kaget mendengar berita barusan, tapi Kyungsoo mencoba tetap sadar dan buru – buru menepis tangan Jongin dengan kasar. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku ? Kenapa kau repot menceritakannya ? Aku tidak mau tahu masalah kalian. Yang jelas kau sudah mencium dia. Titik."

"Aku ?! Hei, si bodoh itu yang menciumku duluan ! Aku bahkan tidak membalas !"

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. _**Ngapain dia bilang itu segala ? Dia membalas ciuman Luhan atau tidak, apa hubungannya denganku ? Aku bukan siapa – siapanya, jadi harusnya aku tidak menanggapi penjelasannya. Tapi … kenapa otakku mendadak mendidih karena penasaran ?**_

Jongin melipat tangannya, menatap Kyungsoo tak sabaran. "Sebenarnya kau ini bego atau hanya pura – pura bego sih ? Apa tampangku mirip maniak yang suka mencium sembarangan ?! Kalau tahu begitu, aku harusnya mencium semua yeoja seksi di pantai saja sekalian !"

Nafas Kyungsoo memburu, makin marah setiap detiknya.

"Kalau begitu cium saja mereka !"

"Thanks atas sarannya ! Akan aku praktekkan secepat mungkin !" Bentak Jongin.

Kali ini Jongin tidak akan bisa mencegah Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo benar – benar muak melihat wajah ketusnya. Jongin adalah namja paling kurang ajar yang pernah dia temui di dataran ini dan jika Tuhan menciptakannya dua kali, maka Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati meletuskan yang satunya dengan meriam.

Kyungsoo mendengus jengkel, berjalan secepat mungkin menuju ke restoran sambil menjinjing bawahan dressnya ketika melihat Kris yang menyambutnya di pintu masuk restoran dengan eskpresi bingung. "Apa aku sudah rabun atau memang benar aku melihat kau dan Jongin bertengkar parah disana tadi ?"

"Diam, Kris," sahut Kyungsoo emosi, sana sekali tak menghiraukannya dan berjalan terburu – buru melewatinya begitu saja. Kyungsoo sudah tidak perduli apapun lagi. Rasanya dia ingin cepat pulang dan mengakhiri liburan ini. Biar saja Jongin mati !

Kris mendekati Jongin yang juga sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Dia keheranan melihat mimik wajah Jongin yang sama marahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo tadi. Sebelumnya dia memang sering melihat mereka bertengkar, tapi tidak dalam kondisi memakai gaun dan setelan rapi seperti malam ini. Kris mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, Jong ?"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang, melirik Kris dengan acuh. "Diam saja, Kris."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tbc

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, semua !

Chap ini terlalu pendek ? haha .. maafkan ya ^^

Padahal sudah lama banget nggak update dan sekali update ancur huhuuu

Diusahakan next chap bakal update cepat ^^

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk semua review, fav, dan follow nya ^^

Tetap ikutin ff ini ya ^^

Lastly, Review pliss ?

*TebarflyingkissbarengBaekhyun*


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

**Tittle : "1****st**** Love"**

**Author : Song Haru**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Do Kyungsoo ( Girl )**

**\- Kim Jongin / Kai**

**-Wu Kris **

**-Xi Luhan ( Girl )**

**-And other **

**Genre : School, Romance**

**Rate : T **

**Disclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan, SMent, dan juga orangtua mereka. Tapi Jongin adalah laki Author #Dilemparpisau#**

**GENDERSWITCH !**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN !**

**PLEASE ENJOY !**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**^^ X.O.X.O ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari sebuah liburan dengan seorang musuh. Apalagi jika musuhnya tinggal dalam satu villa yang sama dengan kita, memakan masakan kita, dan mampu membuat otak kita tidak berhenti memikirkannya.

Putusnya Luhan dan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo semakin tidak tenang. Harusnya itu tidak membawa efek apa – apa padanya, tapi kenapa justru efeknya sangat besar ? Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur. Menghitung seratus domba lompat pagar pun dia tetap masih terjaga hingga akhirnya dombanya capek dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Esoknya Kyungsoo bangun jam lima, sengaja keluar dari villa untuk menghirup udara segar agar bisa melupakan semua masalah belakangan ini. Dia mengambil sepeda merah berkeranjang, mendorongnya keluar gudang ketika dia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri membelakangi pohon tua di samping villa.

_**Eh ? Jongin ? Sial, kenapa pagi – pagi begini aku sudah harus bertemu anak itu lagi ? Ya Tuhan, dosa apa yang aku buat hingga selalu dihantui karma ini !**_

"Yak !" Kyungsoo menegur setengah membentak. "Kau ngapain disana ?"

Jongin menoleh dengan susah payah. "Pipis," jawabnya santai. "Wae ? Kau mau gabung ?"

"Mian. Aku alergi dekat serangga," ejek Kyungsoo. "Dan untuk informasi saja, di abad pertengahan ada penemuan yang dinamakan toilet loh. Lagipula, tumben sepagi ini kau sudah bangun. Biasanya kau tidur seperti orang mati kan."

Jongin meringis sinis. Ditariknya resleting celananya dan berjalan mendekati yeoja mungil itu, mengamati sepeda dan pakaian yang dikenakannya. "Hmm … sepeda mini, novel, tinggal menaruh topi jerami saja dikepalamu dan kau resmi menjadi yeoja cacat mental."

Kyungsoo mendengus, benar – benar malas menjawabnya. Dia mengayuh sepedanya cepat agar bisa terhindar dari Jongin, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak melihatnya untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Kali ini Kyungsoo ingin ke pantai, tentunya sepagi ini tidak akan ada turis jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir berenang dengan pakaian seadanya.

Tiba – tiba terdengar sebuah bel sepeda dibelakangnya, mendahuluinya dengan cepat dan nyaris membuat dia jatuh sangking kagetnya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar tawa mengejek seseorang, dari volume dan tekanannya saja Kyungsoo bisa menebak siapa pemilik suara sialan itu. "Ngapain kau mengikutiku sih ?!"

"Kenapa aku harus mengikutimu ? Ini jalan umum kan ?" jawab Jongin santai.

"Pergi sana ke jalan umum lain !" Bentak Kyungsoo.

Jongin mencibir. "Aku mau ke pantai. Surati saja presiden kalau kau mau melarangku kesana."

_**Dasar ! **_

"Kalau begitu aku yang pergi," sela Kyungsoo, mengerem sepeda dan hendak memutar arah ketika Jongin mendadak juga ikut menghentikan sepedanya.

Dia mengerem dan menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Mau kemana ?"

"Pasar."

"Kalau begitu aku juga ke pasar."

"Jongin !"

"Kyungsoo !" ujar Jongin menirukan nada tinggi suara Kyungsoo. Menyebalkan sekali !__

Kyungsoo membuang muka dan mencoba mengacuhkan namja tan itu. Biar saja Jongin mengikutinya sampai ke neraka sekalipun Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Dia mempercepat laju sepedanya dan berusaha meninggalkan Jongin meski tahu itu tidak mungkin.

Pada akhirnya yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanya mengalah. Dia berharap semoga saja Jongin tidak akan mengganggu rencananya bersantai di pantai untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Berada didekatnya saja sebenarnya sudah membuat Kyungsoo cukup pusing.

Kyungsoo memarkir sepedanya di tengah – tengah pasir dan Jongin membuka tangannya lebar – lebar menyambut udara pantai layaknya anak kecil. Pantai benar – benar sepi, tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka berdua dan kepiting yang lewat tanpa permisi. Dan meski itu sedikit membuat Kyungsoo takut terutama setelah tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh namja gila seperti Kim Jongin. Tapi entah mengapa dia justru merasa nyaman dengannya. Kyungsoo tidak perlu berpura – pura menjadi gadis manis, dia bahkan bisa marah sesuka hatinya. Hanya Jongin satu – satunya namja yang bisa membuatnya merasakan berbagai perasaan semacam itu.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf lagi." Jongin berdiri agak jauh disebelah Kyungsoo. "Dulu, aku ingin menciummu ya kucium saja. Tidak ada yang salah kan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dijanjikan novel bacaanmu itu, mungkin saja namja bloon yang bakal mengajakmu dansa di bawah sinar bulan atau yang menyanyikan lagu cengeng di bawah kamarmu. Aku hanya ingin kau sekali saja berhentilah bermimpi dan mulai melihat kenyataan didepanmu, Kyungsoo … "

Jongin menghela nafas. "Kenyataan … bahwa aku menyesal kenapa tidak lebih dulu bertemu denganmu daripada Luhan … Kenyataan bahwa aku … ingin sekali menjadi namjachingumu yang pertama, agar kau bisa lupa tentang semua teori – teori bodohmu itu … "

Kyungsoo menoleh memandangnya, rasanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. Jongin berdiri menghadap pantai didepannya. Kyungsoo diam, bernafas dalam – dalam. Jongin kelihatan bagus sekali jika dipotret dari sisi kiri sekarang ini. Mungkin saja Kyungsoo sudah gila, tapi detik ini … dia mulai merasa jika Jongin memang tampan. Bahkan mungkin, namja paling tampan yang pernah dia temui.

Jongin menghela nafas pendek, tiba – tiba saja melepas baju kaosnya dan melemparnya begitu saja ke pasir sementara berjalan mendekati air pantai dan melirik Kyungsoo. "Mau berenang bersama, Nona Do ?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala, sedikit menjauhkan pandangannya.

"Kau masih takut padaku ?" balas Jongin sambil terus berjalan.

"Aniyo."

"Kalau begitu ayo berenang," pancing Jongin. "Kalau takut, kau bisa berenang jauh – jauh dariku," tawarnya seraya membalikkan badan dan berlari menenggelamkan diri di air pantai tidak lama kemudian. Kyungsoo masih mematung ditempatnya berdiri. Sebenarnya … tempat ini yang memang indah atau justru Jongin yang membuat tempat ini terlihat indah ?

Mungkin usul Jongin benar, kelihatannya menyenangkan untuk berenang meski itu artinya Kyungsoo seperti memasukkan dirinya sendiri dengan sukarela ke sarang buaya. Tapi jika dia berenang agak menjauh dari Jongin, kecil kemungkinan mereka bisa berdekatan,

Setelah beberapa lama berpikir, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah juga. Dengan gugup, dia melangkah ragu – ragu masuk ke air pantai. Permukaannya hangat, tapi di dalamnya terasa dingin. Senyum Kyungsoo melebar dan tanpa terasa tubuhnya secara otomatis mulai berenang kesana kemari.

Saat Kyungsoo memunculkan dirinya ke permukaan, menarik nafas, dia melihat Jongin berenang mendekat membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Kenapa berenang pakai jaket ?" tegur Jongin mengamati pakaian lengkap Kyungsoo.

"Aku … tidak bawa baju renang."

"Kau bisa pakai bra saja kan ?"

"Jongin !"

Jongin tertawa kecil melihat Kyungsoo tersinggung dengan pipi yang merona merah. Lama kelamaan tawanya perlahan hilang dan menjadi sebuah senyuman kecil, dan akhirnya benar – benar diam saat dia sudah berdiri didepan Kyungsoo. Mata tajamnya seolah menghipnotis agar tetap diam di tempat sampai tangannya benar – benar bisa menyentuh pipi yeoja bermata bulat itu.

"Aku ingin menciummu lagi, Kyungsoo … Bolehkah ?"

Badan Kyungsoo gemetaran. Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Jongin perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya, dan disaat Kyungsoo mengira Jongin bakal mencium bibirnya ternyata …

Kyungsoo merasakan sentuhan hangat dipipi kanannya. Bercampur dengan air pantai yang perlahan membuatnya berani membuka matanya dan melihat senyum lebar Jongin didepannya. "Dicium sekali saja nangisnya berhari – hari. Mana berani aku mengulanginya lagi ? Lagipula aku sudah pernah bilang kan, mulutmu bau obat nyamuk. Cih."

"Dasar !" Umpat Kyungsoo, melempar air kearah Jongin.

Jongin ketawa ngakak, berenang menjauh darinya. Kyungsoo bisa saja mengejar dan menjitak kepala namja tampan itu, tapi tidak dilakukan. Lebih enak memandanginya saja. Pantai mendadak saja berubah menjadi sebagus ini. Kyungsoo jadi lupa semuanya, termasuk Luhan, Kris, bahkan mimpi – mimpinya tentang pacar pertama. Semuanya hilang seketika saat memandangi keceriaan Jongin disana.

Insting … Apa ini yang dinamakan insting ?

**.**

**.**

Jongin berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo setelah memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana. "Security villa yang akan mengambil sepedaku."

"Apa tidak apa – apa ditinggal begitu saja ?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

"Mau bagaimana lagi ?" Jongin naik ke atas sepeda mini Kyungsoo. "Siapa suruh kau main – main dekat kepiting dan kakimu jadi bengkak sebesar balon begitu ? Sudah, ayo cepat naik," ujarnya seraya memastikan Kyungsoo naik ke boncengan sepeda sebelum dia mengayuhnya perlahan – lahan menjauhi pantai.

Jongin mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan sedang, belok ke arah villa dan hendak memasukkan sepeda ke gudang setelah menurunkan Kyungsoo di halaman. Perhatian yeoja mungil itu langsung beralih kaget melihat Kris dan Luhan yang tampak berdiri menunggu di teras. Mereka berdua memandang Kyungsoo serius sekali saat dia dan Jongin jalan mendekat.

Semakin dekat Kyungsoo merasa pandangan Luhan semakin tajam dan marah, aneh sekali.

"Kalian baru bangun ?" sapa Jongin santai, seolah tidak peduli bagaimana cara Luhan memandang tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo yang basah kuyup.

Tapi Luhan mengacuhkan Jongin. Dia malah menatap Kyungsoo. "Ngapain kau pagi – pagi keluar dengan namjachinguku ?"

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget., bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Eh apa – apaan ini ? Status kita kan sudah jelas kemarin !" sela Jongin, membela Kyungsoo. Dia seperti akan menarik lengan Kyungsoo mundur dan menyembunyikannya dibalik punggungnya seperti biasa jika saja Luhan tidak lebih dulu membentak lagi.

"Jadi selama ini kalian selingkuh dibelakangku ? Kalau saja Kris tidak mengadu masalah pertengkaran aneh kalian di restoran kemarin, aku bakal terus dibodohi. Tega banget sih Kyung !"

Kyungsoo menatap Kris yang kelihatan serba salah. Kali ini mulut namja itu beneran harus disegel.

"Kau sudah ngapain saja dengan Jongin ? Pasti kau sudah dihabisi olehnya kan ?"

"Luhan !" bentak Jongin keras langsung didepan mukanya.

Luhan sekali lagi melirik Kyungsoo, seolah menyalahkannya atas pembelaan yang dilakukan Jongin. Luhan kemudian cepat – cepat membalikkan badannya berlari masuk ke villa dengan sedih. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo pun menyusul. Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Dia harus menjelaskan jika dia tidak pernah sedikit pun berusaha melukai perasaan Luhan.

Sementara itu Jongin melirik Kris tajam, menarik kerah jaketnya dan memojokkannya ke dinding.

"Kurasa ada beberapa hal yang perlu kita bicarakan antar pria disini," ancam Jongin.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo berlari secepat mungkin menyusul Luhan, tapi yeoja itu langsung masuk kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

"Luhan !" panggil Kyungsoo, mengetuk sekuat mungkin. "Luhan … mianhae … Kau sahabatku, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang jahat padamu … Luhan, tolong buka pintunya … Dengarkan penjelasanku, Luhan … " Ketukan Kyungsoo melemah. Dia merasa bingung. Perlahan kepalanya bersandar ke pintu. Dia merasa jika tindakannya kali ini benar – benar mengacaukan semuanya.

Tapi tiba – tiba pintu dibuka dan Luhan muncul dengan ekspresi keras. "Jangan menangis ! Aku tidak suka melihat tampang palsumu !" sindir Luhan, membuat Kyungsoo buru – buru menelan air mata yang mau menetes keluar. "Selama ini kau pura – pura polos, tapi ternyata ahli sekali merebut namjachingu orang lain ya."

"Bu – bukan begitu , Luhan …"

"Lalu bagaimana ? Apa yang aku lihat belum cukup ? Masih banyak namja lain tapi kenapa yang kau pilih malah mantan pacar sahabatmu sendiri ? Apa kau pikir itu hebat ?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. "Kami tidak melakukan apa – apa dibelakangmu, Luhan ! Aku bersumpah !"

"Sebaiknya penuhi sumpahmu itu !" Luhan mendengus marah. "Atau aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu !" Dia dengan cepat membanting pintu, membuat Kyungsoo kaget.

Dada Kyungsoo terasa sesak. Harusnya sumpah itu tidak jadi masalah. Harusnya tidak, tapi anggukan kepalanya terasa sangat berat … Seolah – olah dia berkhianat pada orang lain. Sesaat dia hanya bisa memandang pintu kamar Luhan, lalu membalikkan badan pergi. Meski nantinya ini berlalu, hubungannya dan Luhan tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula. Begitu juga hubungannya dengan Jongin, atau Luhan dengan Jongin. Banyak orang yang disusahkan hanya untuk pencarian cinta pertamanya.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya lesu, berjalan turun dari anak tangga, menghela nafas panjang yang putus asa begitu melihat Kris dan Jongin yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang depan. Mereka menatap penasaran dan Kris adalah orang pertama yang langsung berdiri menyambutnya.

"Bagaimana ?" tegurnya sopan.

Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumnya melebar, mencoba menghibur mereka dan dirinya sendiri.

Jongin bernafas berat memandangnya. "Kau baik – baik saja ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, berusaha tidak melihat namja itu secara langsung atau dia dengan otak pintarnya bisa membaca kegelisahan Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae, Soo-ya … Aku tidak menyangka kalau reaksi Luhan akan seperti itu. Padahal tadinya aku bermaksud untuk bercanda saja. Mianhae … " Baru kali ini Kris kelihatan serius. Setidaknya ada satu hal baik setelah semua hal buruk yang terjadi.

Kyungsoo terus menghindari tatapan Jongin dan malah merangkul lengan Kris, mencoba mendinginkan ketegangan. "Sebagai ganti minta maafnya, traktir aku makan siang diluar saja."

Kris mengangguk cepat, langsung setuju tanpa banyak tanya.

Mereka berjalan pergi melewati Jongin. Kyungsoo sedikit menoleh memeriksa reaksi namja tan itu dan mendapati kerutan heran diwajah tampannya. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ringan seperti tidak terjadi apa – apa. "Aku tinggal dulu, ya Jongin," pamit Kyungsoo menjauhinya.

**.**

**.**

Jongin memandangi kepergian kedua orang itu dengan hembusan nafas tak tenang. Dia dengan cepat menaiki anak tangga. Satu – satunya yang ada dipikirannya adalah bertemu dengan Luhan dan mencari tahu apa yang sudah dibicarakan olehnya dan Kyungsoo sampai membuat Kyungsoo bisa keluar dari villa dengan senyum santai. Tanpa kompromi, Jongin menggedor pintu kamar Luhan dengan keras.

"Luhan ! Keluar !" panggilnya dengan nada tinggi. "Luhan ! Buka pintunya !"

Beberapa kali mengetuk tapi tak ada jawaban ataupun derit pintu yang terbuka.

"Kalau kau tidak buka, akan kudobrak roboh pintu ini ! Luhan ! Kau dengar aku ! "

"Tidak usah berteriak kenapa sih !" bentak Luhan, mendadak membuka pintu dengan marah. Matanya melotot jengkel memandang sosok Jongin yang selalu emosian.

Jongin berkacak pinggang. "Kau mengoceh apa pada Kyungsoo ?"

Luhan mendesis. "Kalian selingkuh dibelakangku, kenapa malah kau justru mencemaskan dia ?"

"Selingkuh ?" Jongin terkekeh. "Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak menonton drama, begini jadinya. Oksigen di otakmu terhambat dan ocehanmu ngawur. Biar aku ingatkan sekali lagi kalau kita sudah putus. The end, goodbye, sayonara, kkeut !"

"Kau membelanya ?"

"Kau ini bodoh ya ? Apa perlu aku tanyakan pada Einstein dulu ?" sindir Jongin kasar.

Luhan menatap sinar aneh yang sebelumnya belum pernah dilihatnya di mata Jongin. Namja itu seperti terbakar emosi yang berlebihan. Dia seperti mampu memukul siapa saja yang diinginkannya saat itu. Tapi melihat hal itu justru semakin membuat Luhan membenci Jongin, membenci Kyungsoo, dan membenci kedekatan mereka berdua. "Kalau begitu aku minta maaf, karena selama ada aku, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo ! Karena Kyungsoo lebih mementingkan aku daripada dirimu !"

Jongin menahan nafas sesaat. "Apa maksudmu ?"

"Apa perlu disimpulkan oleh Einstein ?" sindir Luhan balik. "Aku ini sahabatnya, dan kau … kau hanya mantanku yang kebetulan naksir dia. Jika aku melarang dia dekat denganmu, pasti dia akan menurut."

"Ancamanmu hanya cocok untuk bocah lima tahun !"

"Kita lihat saja ! Aku sangat mengenal Kyungsoo. Anak itu lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Sekali saja aku pura – pura menangis, pasti dia langsung panik. Baginya, kau tidak ada apa – apanya, Kai."

Jongin mengepalkan tangan erat, menghantam pintu dengan keras. "Brengsek !" gertaknya marah.

"Aku hanya tidak mau sisaku diambil oleh sahabatku sendiri"

"Kau tidak pantas menyebutnya sahabat !"

"Terserah. Aku mau tidur. Dan jika kau bertemu Kyungsoo di bawah, tolong katakan aku sedang menangisi perselingkuhan kalian disini" ejek Luhan, begitu saja menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Jongin dengan kemarahannya.

Nafas Jongin memburu, dia tidak berlari atau berjalan cepat. Hanya mengingat kecilnya kemungkinan perasaannya akan diterima Kyungsoo, nafasnya sudah terasa sesak lebih dulu.

Jongin menghabiskan beberapa jam di kamarnya, mengurung diri di kamar mandi, dan betah membenamkan dirinya di bathtub. Namja tan itu lalu duduk lama di tempat tidurnya, mencoba mengingat beberapa hal manis selama liburan kali ini.

Dia masih ingat bagaimana lucunya Kyungsoo saat pertama kali berkenalan, mengingat semua ejekannya ketika bertengkar, dan mengingat kepanikannya saat melihat Kyungsoo di bawa pergi oleh Myungsoo di pesta. Dan mengingat ciuman malam itu …

Jongin menunduk lemas, mengacak rambutnya yang basah setelah keramas. Dia tahu benar bahwa dia tidak akan menang melawan Luhan. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo lebih mementingkan persahabatan dibandingkan hubungan mendadak dengannya.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo dan Kris kembali dari restoran saat hari sudah agak sore. Begitu sampai, Kyungsoo langsung saja mengacuhkan namja bule kelewat tinggi itu dan naik ke kamarnya sendiri. Meski Kris terus – terusan menceritakan lelucon sepanjang makan siang mereka tadi, tapi sulit bagi Kyungsoo memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada Jongin saat ini. Apa dia baik – baik saja ? Apa dia marah ? Apa dia …

"Kyung ! Kyungsoo ! " teriakan Kris mengacaukan lamunannya, membuat dia menoleh kaget. Kris berhenti mendadak didepannnya, nagasnya terengah – engah.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Kyungsoo malas.

Kris menarik nafas. "Kurasa aku kurang olahraga, Kyung … nafasku pend …"

"Maksudku ada apa kau memanggilku, Kris ?"

"Oh, i … ini," Kris membuka secarik kertas di tangannya. "Jongin meninggalkan ini di kamarnya."

Kyungsoo melihat kertas itu. Perlahan dia membaca isinya.

_**Aku pulang dulu. Jaga yang lain.**_

_**Jongin**_

"Barang – barang dan tasnya sudah tidak ada di kamar," ujar Kris. "Jongin sudah pergi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tbc

HAHAHHAHAHAAA *ketawaevil*

Idenya berhenti sampai disitu aja .

Tapi dinikmati ya readers ^^

Dan terima kasih banyak sudah setia ngikutin ff ini *benebenerdeepbow*

Ah, sudah lihat w korea magz ? Aku langsung baper berhari – hari ngelihat kedekatan Kaistal -_-

Kalian ada yang baper juga nggak ? Hah ? Biasa aja ? Ah, oke. Haha berarti aku galau sendirian wkwkw

Emosi jadi turun naik gara2 itu huhuuu tapi yoweslah, mereka kan pake script :p diarahin :p :p

Dan aku juga sempat baca ttg isu Kyung – Tante Sojin ; berdoa ajalah semoga itu nggak benar.

Karena secara pribadi dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam sedalam dalamnya, aku NGGAK merestui Kaistal ataupun Kyung – Sojin . XD

Maaf kalau ada diantara readers yng suka kedua couple itu tersinggung karena ucapanku -,- nggak ada mksud bikin kalian begitu kok, aku cuma ngeluarin uneg2 aja biar nggak jadi penyakit kalo disimpen sendiri *ups* *dilemparinpancisamareaders*

Keep review, fav, dan follow ya ^^

Karena baca review dari kalian bikin nambah semangat buat lanjutin ff ini *kecupjidatatuatu*

See u at next chap *lambailambaialatantesyahrinibarengHunBaek*


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

**Tittle : "1****st**** Love"**

**Author : Song Haru**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Do Kyungsoo ( Girl )**

** \- Kim Jongin / Kai**

**-Wu Kris **

**-Xi Luhan ( Girl )**

**-Byun Baekhyun, and other**

**Genre : School, Romance**

**Rate : T **

**Disclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan, SMent, dan juga orangtua mereka. Tapi Jongin adalah laki Author #Dilemparpisau#**

**GENDERSWITCH !**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN !**

**PLEASE ENJOY !**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**^^ X.O.X.O ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 bulan kemudian …**

"Sayang, ini mirip lapangan golf."

"Dan kau akan menjadi bolanya yang kupukul sampai Afrika jika dalam 5 menit aku melihat piringmu itu masih ada isinya."

"Tapi kambing pun makan lebih baik dari ini."

"Kalau begitu kau jadi kambing saja, perbanyak makanmu dan akan kusembelih kau pada waktunya," gerutu Nyonya Do Minseok sambil meletakkan menu terakhir di atas meja. "Jangan menyalahkanku jika aku buru – buru membuka lowongan untuk mencari suami baru begitu dokter memvonis jantungmu hancur lebur karena gagal diet, Jongdae."

Minseok kemudian melirik anak gadisnya, Kyungsoo. "Makanlah yang banyak, sayang. Jangan lihat perut Appamu. Nanti selera makanmu hilang."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Hanya orangtuanya yang bisa membuatnya begitu. Appa dengan perut gendut yang isinya sekelompok orchestra kelaparan dan Eomma yang selalu cerewet tentang pola makan yang sehat.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Soo ?" tanya Minseok.

"Baik."

"Baik apanya," sindir Jongdae, "Setiap hari anak lain ke mall dan salon, tapi yang kau lakukan hanya membantu Eommamu masak dan belajar trigonometri. Itu tidak baik, Soo. Itu mem-bo-san-kan."

Kyungsoo mengacak – acak makanannya dengan lesu. "Aku tidak bosan kok."

Minseok memukul bahu Jongdae dengan jengkel.

"Arghh ! Itu sakit, Sayang !"

"Bakalan lebih sakit lagi jika mulut embermu itu tidak bisa di rem."

Sebelum sempat mendengarkan pertengkaran orangtuanya lagi, Kyungsoo lebih dulu dikejutkan oleh dering telpon yang kedengaran nyaring. "Biar aku saja yang angkat," tawarnya.

Kyungsoo : Halo ?

Kris : Halo ? Kyung, ini aku.

Kyungsoo : Oh … hai. Kalau kau menelponku cuma untuk menanyakan nomor ponsel cewek pindahan baru dikelasku, aku tidak tahu.

Kris : Ya ampun, Kyung … Kau pikir aku segenit itu ?

Kyungsoo : Begitulah. Pokoknya kalau otakmu dibuka, isinya paling cuma kondom dan film porno.

Kris : Hei hei hei … Kenapa kau jadi memojokkanku sih ? Aku menelpon untuk memberitahukanmu kalau Baekhyun sudah punya pacar.

Kyungsoo : Benarkah ?

Kris : Iya, Kyung, dan rencananya malam minggu besok dia mau mengenalkan pacarnya pada kita. Jadi aku akan menjemputmu jam 8. Dandannya jangan lama ya. Ah ngomong – ngomong Kyung … siapa nama cewek baru di kelasmu tadi ?

TUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT. Telpon ditutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malam Minggu **. . .

Malam itu club ramai sekali. Bahkan sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat jumlah pengunjung yang begitu banyaknya. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke sebuah night club dan sungguh rasanya aneh. Semuanya gelap dan orang – orang berkumpul di tengah ruangan sambil dance. Cahaya lampu warna – warni dan musik yang kelewat kencang membuat Kyungsoo merasa pusing, sementara Kris justru kegirangan melihat banyaknya pengunjung yeoja dengan rok mini.

Pasti namjachingu Baekhyun benar – benar kaya sesuai dengan omongan Kris. Baekhyun adalah sobat lama Kyungsoo, selama Kris dan juga Luhan. Saat liburan dulu dia tidak bisa ikut karena terjangkit cacar air. Bisa dibilang dia perpaduan antara Kris dan Luhan ; setengah anggun dan setengah bawel.

Sejak pulang liburan, Kyungsoo memang jarang berkumpul dengan teman – teman lamanya. Dia menghabiskan waktunya di kamar untuk belajar dan hanya sesekali menyapa mereka di sekolah. Entah mengapa, tapi dia merasa … ada yang hilang.

Kyungsoo melepas jaketnya, berjalan agak cepat menghampiri meja yang sudah dipenuhi oleh teman – temannya. Kris menarik kursi untuknya, sementara Baekhyun langsung berdiri sambil tertawa senang melihat gadis itu. "Akhirnya ! Kupu – kupu kita sudah lepas dari kepompongnya !"

"Hai, Baek, " sapa Kyungsoo mencium pipinya.

"Kukira kau tidak datang, Kyung."

"Dan melewatkan saat – saat kau memamerkan pacar barumu ? Aku tidak sekejam itu kan."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan menarik lengan namja disebelahnya untuk berdiri. Namja tinggi berambut perak itu mengulurkan tangan ramah. "Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, menjabatnya ramah. "Kyungsoo."

"Ah, itu Luhan !" seru Kris sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah seorang yeoja tinggi berambut model bob yang membawa nampan berisi gelas – gelas minuman.

Luhan masih secantik biasanya. Jarang bertemu membuat Kyungsoo pangling memandangnya. Dia merubah tatanan rambutnya dan mengalami banyak perubahan drastis pada bentuk fisiknya meski baru kelas 1 SHS sama seperti Kyungsoo.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo begitu sampai di meja, memperhatikannya tanpa kedip mulai dari rambut yang agak memanjang dan wajahnya yang sedikit mulai memakai make up.

"Cantik sekali malam ini, Kyung," pujinya, mencium pipi Kyungsoo senang. "Tapi jujur saja menurutku bandanamu agak sedikit kuno."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menyadari Luhan tidak berubah sama sekali. Mereka berempat berkumpul lagi dan tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini.

_**Empat bulan. **_

_**Apa sudah bisa disebut reuni ? **_

_**Untukku empat bulan lumayan lama. Melalui hari – hari membosankan di sekolah dan di rumah. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengingat saat – saat liburan dulu. Apalagi, melihat Luhan didepanku saja sudah bisa membuatku ingat pada seseorang …**_

_**Seseorang yang dulu biasa berjalan di sebelah Luhan, tapi dengan mata yang terus menatapku judes. Kira – kira dimana dia sekarang ? Apa dagunya sudah jenggotan ? Apa kulitnya masih hitam ? Apa …**_

"Kyung, kau melamun terus sih," senggol Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo saat mereka berdua jalan pulang bersama. "Aku menemani kau pulang dan merelakan AC di mobil Chanyeol bukannya tidak ada alasan. Aku ingin tahu apa yang membuatmu sangat berubah sejak liburan kelulusan dulu. " Celoteh Baekhyun , masih menggandeng lengan si gadis bermata bulat menyusuri jalanan.

"Lihat kan, kau melamun lagi," tegur Baekhyun jengkel.

Kyungsoo menolehh salah tingkah, secepatnya menggeleng. "Tidak Baek, aku dengar kok."

"Kalau begitu coba kau ulangi apa yang tadi kukatakan."

"Tadi … tadi, kau cerita tentang pertama kali bertemu namjachingumu kan ?"

"Lalu apalagi ?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Baekhyun jelas tahu bagaimana cara memojokkannya. "Kalian … Ehm … begitu ketemu langsung sama – sama suka. Dia namja yang tinggi dan agak kurus. Matanya tajam dan …"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap trotoar sementara bibirnya terus bicara dengan niat mengulangi apa yang diceritakan Baekhyun tadi. "Rambutnya hitam tebal, sebenarnya bisa sangat bagus jika ditata rapi tapi dia jarang menyisir rambutnya jadinya berantakan. Sifatnya sedikit pemarah tapi hanya yang benar – benar bisa mengerti dirinya yang akan tahu jika dia kalem."

"Hei hei ! Kau ini ngomongin siapa sih ?" sahut Baekhyun memotong omongan Kyungsoo. Dia langsung melipat tangannya memprotes. "Chanyeol itu tidak pemarah, rambutnya juga disemir warna perak bukannya hitam. Sebenarnya kau ini ceritain namja mana sih ? Atau … jangan – jangan … kau sembunyi - sembunyi sudah punya pacar ya ?"

Kyungsoo buru – buru menggeleng, melanjutkan jalannya sebelum Baekhyun mendesak. Selain mahir menyanyi, ada satu lagi keahlian Baekhyun yaitu mendesak orang sampai mereka tidak bisa bernapas. Dia punya penampilan sempurna untuk bakatnya yang satu ini, mata sipit yang saat tersenyum akan membentuk bulan sabit indah dan bibir tipis cerewetnya.

"Ayo, Kyung, masa kau tidak mau cerita ?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan, Baek," sanggah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun setengah berlari mengejarnya. "Apa namja ini ganteng ?"

Inginnya Kyungsoo menutup telinga dan menghindar, tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Entah mengapa dia justru tersenyum kecil dengan pipi merah. Dan saat Baekhyun menarik lengannya agar bisa digandengnya lagi dengan paksa, Kyungsoo akhirnya menoleh dan membuka mulut. "Dia … ciuman pertamaku."

"Waaaahhh ! Ayo katakan siapa orangnya ? Apa aku mengenalnya ?"

"Ti-tidak, Baek. Maaf," jawab Kyungsoo gugup. "Aku tidak bisa bilang siapa."

"Wae ? Apa setelah memberitahukan namanya padaku lalu mendadak besok kiamat ?"

"Lebih parah," Kyungsoo tetap mempertahankan pendiriannya untuk tidak memberitahu Baekhyun tentang Jongin, meski dia tahu benar bagaimana sifat temannya satu ini. Kalau tidak bisa tahu sekarang, pasti dia akan terus bertanya sampai orang itu gila karena stress.

Baekhyun merengut masam. "Ini seperti saat Luhan tidak mau bercerita alasan putusnya dia dengan Jongin dulu. Kenapa sih sejak liburan itu kalian main rahasia – rahasiaan dariku ?" protesnya tanpa sadar membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kaget begitu mendengar omongannya. Kyungsoo lupa kalau Baekhyun juga mengenal Jongin. Baginya Jongin mungkin hanya mantan namjachingu Luhan. Baekhyun tidak boleh tahu yang sebenarnya ! Tidak boleh !

Baekhyun kelihatan lesu, mirip vampire yang gagal mendapatkan darah.

"Luhan putus dan kau mendapat ciuman pertamamu, kalau aku tahu bakal seru seperti ini aku rela pergi liburan dengan cacar air di kulitku dulu. Aku sih sering ketemu Jongin, Cuma aku juga tahu kalau dia tidak bakalan mau buka mulut jika aku tanya macam – macam. Kau kan tahu Jongin anaknya pemarah."

Sejenak Kyungsoo terdiam, nama yang disebut Baekhyun barusan membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak dan nafasnya seketika memberat. "Kau … sering bertemu Jongin ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk santai. "Dia sekolah dekat rumahku, aku sering melihatnya pulang pergi dengan tim sepak bolanya. Libur pun jam sepuluhan dia masih tetap latihan."

"Dia … ikut sepak bola ?" tanya Kyungsoo mulai bersemangat membayangkan bagaimana cerianya hidup Jongin sekarang. "Bagaimana dia sekarang ? Apa masih seperti dulu ?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mengingat. "Sama kok. Masih ganteng dan kasar banget, hanya saja pacarnya ganti lagi, Kyung. Anak cheer loh."

Wajah Kyungsoo sedikit membeku lesu. "Dia sudah punya pacar ?"

"Hem, iya. Seleranya sama seperti biasanya, seksi dan liar." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan kening menatap si gadis bermata bulat. "Kenapa jadi membicarakan anak itu ? Kau mencoba mengalihkan topik ya ? Tidak bisa, pokoknya besok kau harus cerita tentang ciuman pertamamu itu, oke ? Mau tidak mau !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Omongan Baekhyun tidak gampang terhapus dari kepalanya, begitu pulang Kyungsoo langsung memikirkannya panjang sambil mengurung dirinya di dalam selimut seperti biasa. Insomnianya pasti bakal kambuh lagi malam ini. Setiap berurusan dengan nama Kim Jongin, tidurnya memang tidak pernah bisa nyenyak. Biasanya ditinggal melamun sebentar, langsung ada suara – suara aneh yang mengiung – ngiung di telinganya mirip seperti suara sirine ambulance …

_Aku tahu ini pasti ajaran novel – novel picisanmu itu kan ? Pacar pertama, ciuman pertama dan semuanya. Selama liburan ini kau mencari itu teruskan ? Jika sudah dapat, apa sifat bodohmu itu bisa hilang ?!_

_Kenyataan … bahwa aku menyesal kenapa tidak lebih dulu bertemu denganmu daripada Luhan … Kenyataan bahwa aku … ingin sekali menjadi namjachingumu yang pertama, agar kau bisa lupa tentang semua teori – teori bodohmu itu … _

"Tidaaaaaaaaakkkkkk !" teriak Kyungsoo panjang sambil menarik selimut. Otaknya selalu terprogram otomatis mengingat wajah Jongin, cara namja itu memandangnya, marah dengannya, atau ketika tertawa manis didepannya. Tidak boleh ! Kyungsoo harus mengingat janjinya pada Luhan !

Lagipula dia dan Jongin tidak akan bertemu lagi. Iya kan ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tbc

Oke, buntu again. Wkwkw

Masih ada yang nungguin ff ini ?

Ini pendek dan aneh, tapi dinikmati aja ya

Dan review ^^

*Kiss&amp;Hug*


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

**Tittle : "1****st**** Love"**

**Author : Song Haru**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Do Kyungsoo ( Girl )**

** \- Kim Jongin / Kai**

**-Wu Kris **

**-Xi Luhan ( Girl )**

**-Byun Baekhyun ( Girl ), Park Chanyeol and other**

**Genre : School, Romance**

**Rate : T **

**Disclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan, SMent, dan juga orangtua mereka. Tapi Jongin adalah laki Author #Dilemparpisau#**

**GENDERSWITCH !**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN !**

**PLEASE ENJOY !**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**^^ X.O.X.O ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu menekan bel sebuah rumah besar berwarna peach terang, sedikit gugup mengatur nafas saat sadar hanya perlu beberapa menit sampai pintunya di buka dari dalam. Seorang wanita setengah baya berambut keriting kemudian muncul dengan senyum lebarnya. "Kyungsoo ?"

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan ramah. "Pagi, Ahjumma," Sapanya.

Wanita itu kontan tersenyum lebar mengamati penampilan si gadis mulai dari sweater abu – abunya hingga rok jeans selutut dan sneakersnya.

"Empat bulan tidak pernah bermain kesini kau bisa membuat Ahjumma pangling, sayang. Makin besar kau semakin cantik seperti Eommamu."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Gomawo, Ahjumma. Ngg … Apa Baekhyun ada ?"

"Sebentar lagi dia turun. Sepertinya ada janji dengan Chanyeol."

"Oh …" gumam Kyungsoo mengeluh. Tapi sebelum dia sempat bertanya lagi Baekhyun sudah kelihatan turun dari anak tangga dan jalan menghampiri mereka. Nyonya Byun meninggalkan keduanya. Kacamata dan catatan keuangan ditangannya cukup membuat kesimpulan bahwa tadi dia meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk membuka pintu.

Eomma Baekhyun memang wanita karir hebat, dia seorang penyiar berita sore. Ratingnya lumayan, itu menjelaskan alasan Baekhyun bisa gampang gonta – ganti baju baru setiap minggunya.

"Kyungsoo ? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dulu kalau mau datang ?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Iya, mian, Baek, aku tahu kau sedang menunggu namjachingumu. Aku juga tidak akan lama kok, hanya kebetulan lewat dan ingin mampir."

"Kebetulan lewat ? Memang ada urusan apa jam 10 pagi begini ?"

"Hanya jalan – jalan"

"Dengan rambut yang seperti habis di smoothing dan boot itu ? Kyung, kau mungkin bisa menipu FBI tapi tidak denganku. Kau pasti bakal ketemu dengan seseorang yang penting di daerah sini. Siapa ?"

"Bu … Bukan siapa – siapa. Jangan asal tebak." Sanggah Kyungsoo. Dia merasa jika Tuhan masih menyelamatkannya karena tidak lama kemudian terlihat sebuah mobil menepi di trotoar depan rumah Baekhyun. Pemiliknya melambaikan tangan dari dalam.

"Itu Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun dengan semangat. "Kau mau ikut Kyung ?"

"Dan merelakan air liurku menetes melihat kalian berduaan ? No way."

"Hari ini Chanyeol ada pertandingan sepak bola dengan kelas Jongin. Sekalian nanti kita menyapa anak hitam itu. Bukankah kemarin kau bertanya tentang dia ?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan kaget. "Mwo ? Ja … Jadi maksudmu Chanyeol dan Jongin satu sekolah ?"

"Iya"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang Baek ?"

"Kau kan tidak tanya Kyung. Lagipula untuk apa aku bilang ? Apa pentingnya ? Kau mau ikut tidak ?"

"Tidak"

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya !" pamit Baekhyun sambil berlari meninggalkan teman bermata besarnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandanginya dengan agak lama. Pikirannya tidak pernah sekacau pagi ini. Jelas – jelas dia sengaja memakai pakaian rapi dan datang ke rumah Baekhyun dengan harapan bisa bertemu Jongin., tapi sekarang kesempatan sudah di depan mata dia justru takut.

"Eh tunggu !" teriaknya memanggil Baekhyun, membuat sepasang kekasih di dalam mobil menoleh memandangnya yang kemudian berlari kearah mereka. "Aku ikut."

Kyungsoo langsung masuk begitu saja di jok belakang dan duduk menatap Chanyeol yang ketawa cekikikan melihat tingkahnya.

"Kau lucu sekali. Segitu paniknya seperti akan bertemu artis saja."

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, perutnya seperti mual. Dia menjadi seperti orang hamil yang bisa muntah di sembarang tempat. Dia sangat gugup. Ketakutan menyadari semakin lama jarak ke lapangan sepak bola makin dekat. Dan saat Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya, jantung Kyungsoo seakan copot.

"A… Apa … Ki… Kita sudah sampai ?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata – bata, tidak bisa menggerakkkan kakinya karena seluruh tubuhnya otomatis mati rasa melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar. Tidak lama, mereka memandangi Kyungsoo yang masih di dalam mobil. "Kau ikut tidak ? Pertandingannya akan segera di mulai, Kyung."

"Ramai tidak ?"

"Kau sebenarnya tinggal di kota ini tidak sih ? Semua orang juga tahu kalau sebulan sekali SMA Hannyoung bertanding, jadi biasanya orang – orang bolos kerja dan menonton. Aku bahkan tidak heran kalau nanti kita bertemu Appamu sedang membeli odeng dan duduk di barisan paling depan."

Sesaat Kyungsoo mencoba menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi. Jika penontonnya ramai, pasti Jongin tidak akan melihatnya disana, resikonya jadi lebih ringan. Iya kan ?

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala dan berjalan di balik punggung Baekhyun, berusaha tidak perduli dengan cekikikan Chanyeol melihat tingkah anehnya. Kyungsoo lebih perduli kalau bertemu dengan Jongin, Chanyeol pasti akan tertawa keras yang lebih mengejek. Menuduhnya sengaja datang hanya untuk melihat dia bertanding.

"Kalian duduk saja dulu. Aku harus ke ruang ganti," ujar Chanyeol, menunjukkan dua bangku kosong di deretan bangku penonton nomor tujuh dari bawah. Baekhyun memberinya sebuah ciuaman manis di pipi sebelum mereka berpisah, membisikkan beberapa kata keberuntungan untuk kemenangan pacarnya. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit iri melihat kemesraan mereka. Dari dulu dia hanya bisa melihat orang lain disekitarnya melakukan hal – hal itu. Seperti dulu saat melihat Luhan bersandar di bahu Jongin, atau yeoja – yeoja yang berdansa dengan Kris. Haaahhh …

Sementara penonton lain sudah ramai dengan atribut dukungan mereka, Kyungsoo justru sibuk menyembunyikan diri dibalik kotak popcorn yang dibelikan Baekhyun untuknya.

"Eh lihat, tim Chanyeol masuk ke lapangan !" seru Baekhyun menunjuk lapangan sebelah kanan, searah dengan sederetan anak – anak SMA berseragam sepak bola warna kuning yang berlari kecil memasuki tengah lapangan. Mereka semua melambaikan tangan kearah penonton, yang dibalas dengan teriakan memberi semangat yang sangat riuh.

"Itu tim mantannya Luhan, Kyung !" pekik Baekhyun, menyenggol sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo sampai harus mendongak, setengah berdiri agar bisa melihat lebih jelas kearah tim lawan Chanyeol yang berlari memasuki lapangan. Mereka memakai seragam warna putih hitam dan menutupi wajah mereka dengan lambaian tangan yang tinggi. Kyungsoo terus mencari satu demi satu dan … Dan, ketemu !

Matanya yang besar tidak mungkin salah. Jongin berlari di baris nomor enam, melambaikan tangan tinggi dengan senyum lebar pada penonton. Kyungsoo merasa ingin berteriak keras, memberitahu namja itu jika selama empat bulan berlalu dan dia ada disini sekarang, menontonnya berlari ke tengah lapangan bersama teman – teman setimnya. Jongin mungkin sudah sepenuhnya lupa dengannya, bahkan katanya dia sudah punya pacar. Tapi buat Kyungsoo ? Instingnya mengatakan … bakalan sulit sekali untuk melupakan namja itu.

Pertandingan sepak bola itu berlangsung hampir dua jam lamanya, dengan banyak waktu istirahat dan iklan – iklan lokal. Kyungsoo terus saja memandangi Jongin, sama sekali tak membuatnya bosa n, dan jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak gugup melihat namja berkulit tan itu berlarian kesana kemari.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihatnya begitu bersemangat melakukan sesuatu. Sejak dulu dia memang tidak pernah menghargainya. Dipuaskannya matanya memandangi Jongin sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan beranjak berdiri dari bangku. "Baekhyun-ah, aku pulang duluan ya."

Baekhyun menoleh padanya dengan kerutan heran. "Pertandingannya kan belum selesai."

"Aku lupa ada janji. Salam saja untuk Chanyeol ya ?"

"Untuk Jongin juga ?"

"Jangan," cegah Kyungsoo cepat. "Ma … Maksudku, aku kan tidak seberapa kenal dengannya, Baek. Kau juga tahu kan kami sering bertengkar, nanti malah dia berpikir yang tidak – tidak. Ah, terima kasih sudah mengajakku ya. Bye, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membalas lambaian sahabat mungilnya lalu beberapa detik kemudian sudah kembali asyik menonton. Tapi setelah Kyungsoo benar – benar pergi, dia mulai bingung dengan ucapan sahabatnya tadi. Jongin berpikir yang tidak – tidak ? Maksudnya tidak – tidak yang bagaimana ?

**.**

"Aaa ! Selamat ya sayang !"

Baekhyun berlari cepat menghambur memeluk Chanyeol yang berjalan lamban, pisah dari teman – teman setimnya keluar lapangan. Meski membalas pelukan manja yeojachingunya, tapi Chanyeol juga sedikit malas menanggapi keceriaannya. "Skornya seri, selamat apanya."

"Daripada kalah."

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka dengan hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya sebal melihat sikap perfeksionis Chanyeol. Tapi sebelum sempat memberi komentar lagi, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya karena melihat seorang namja tim lawan yang terlihat berjalan sama lambannya seperti pacarnya tadi saat keluar lapangan.

Namja berambut acak – acakan dengan kulit tan itu berjalan dengan seorang yeoja yang sama mencoloknya, yang lengket sekali menggandeng tangan si namja, mirip lem pipa. Tanpa banyak pikir, Baekhyun langsung saja teriak. "Ya ! Kim Jongin !"

Jongin menoleh, memandang Baekhyun dari kejauhan yang antara asing dan tidak. Yeoja disebelahnya ikutan menoleh, menyenggol bahu Jongin dengan kerutan kening bingung.

"Siapa dia ?"

"Teman lama, acuhkan saja."

"Tapi dia semangat sekali menyapamu. Ayo kita temui saja." Dan si yeoja pun mendesak manja. Yeoja cantik dengan rambut panjang indahnya itu memaksa Jongin berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang menunggu di samping mobil Chanyeol. Jongin dengan malas – malasan tersenyum.

"Apa kabar, Baek." Tanya Jongin tidak dengan nada tanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Baik. Oh iya, kenalkan ini Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan Jongin mennyambutnya lebih baik daripada saat dia melihat Baekhyun. "Tendanganmu boleh juga untuk ukuran anak SMA."

"Thanks, kau juga. Sayang sekali bulan depan harus bertanding dengan tim lain."

"Bukan berarti kita tidak bisa bertanding secara pribadi kan ?"

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. "Kau menantang taruhan perkelas ?"

Jongin mencibir. "Timku akan setuju. Kau tenang saja. Bagaimana ?"

"Boleh juga," gumam Chanyeol, tanpa sadar menciptakan percakapan sendiri yang membuat mood berkompetisinya kembali naik. "Kau dan Baekhyun teman lama ?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Hanya kebetulan kenal."

"Annyeong, aku Soojung." Tiba – tiba saja yeoja disamping Jongin menyela omongan mereka, langsung mengulurkan tangan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. "Yeojachingu Kai, ah, maksudku Jongin."

_Mengenalkan diri secara langsung, memonopoli sekali, _pikir Baekhyun dalam hati begitu pertama kali melihat tindakan Soojung. Tapi harus diakuinya jika yeoja ini cantik sekali, dengan badan seksi dan juga senyum satu miliarnya.

"Sayang sekali, kalau saja teman Baekhyun tidak buru – buru pulang, pasti ini bisa menjadi reuni singkat," ujar Chanyeol, menoleh lagi pada Jongin. "Kau mengenal Kyungsoo kan ?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun mencegah pacarnya berbicara, Chanyeol lebih dulu kelepasan bertanya. Dan jongin sontak menoleh dengan pandangan kaget bercampur heran mendengarnya. "Kyungsoo ada disini ?"

Baekhyun tersenyum asal – asalan. "Ta … tadi. Ah, ngomong – ngomong apa kalian bawa mobil sendiri ? Atau mau minum dulu dengan kami ?"

"Apa dia menonton pertandingan tadi ?" tanya Jongin, menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun yang sengaja mengalihkan topik. Padahal Baekhyun sudah di pesan untuk tidak mengatakan apa – apa pada Jongin, tapi tetap saja situasi merubah niatnya. "Apa dia kesini bersama kalian ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Wah, kelihatannya kau memang sangat kenal baik dengannya ya."

"Apa … dia baik – baik saja ?"

"Tadi sih saat pertama datang, katanya kakinya mendadak kram, tapi tidak apa – apa kok, " jawab Chanyeol tanpa dosa, membuat Jongin semakin penasaran. Reaksi wajahnya tidak bisa menipu kalau dia haus akan informasi mengenai Kyungsoo.

"Ah … Baiklah. Aku harus pergi. Kapan – kapan kita mengobrol lagi." Jongin langsung berjalan pergi tanpa basa – basi, begitu saja meninggalkan pasangan ChanBaek yang menatap keheranan dengan tingkah namja itu. Soojung menyusul belakangan mirip bebek nyasar. "Sayang tunggu aku !"

**.**

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk yeojachingunya.

"Apa semua temanmu punya hobi datang dan kabur semau mereka ?"

"Tidak, Chan."

"Apa Jongin dan Kyungsoo dulunya pacaran ?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Justru Jongin itu mantan namjachingu Luhan."

"Aneh sekali," gumam Chanyeol, duduk dan mulai menghidupkan mesin. "Sikap mereka saat mendengar nama satu sama lain, mirip pacar yang sudah putus lama. Lihat saja bagaimana Jongin menanyakan kesehatan Kyungsoo. Pertanyaan sepanik itu hanya ditanyakan mantan pacar yang lama tidak bertemu."

Baekhyun diam, memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir. Tatapannya agak kosong. Perkataan Chanyeol ada benarnya juga. Baekhyun merasa banyak hal aneh tentang hubungan teman – temannya belakangan ini, dan otaknya berusaha keras membuat kesimpulan.

"Chan, kapan timmu akan bertanding dengan tim Jongin lagi ?"

Chanyeol menoleh. "Kenapa ?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja kali ini aku punya rencana tambahan untuk pertandingan ulangmu."

Dan Baekhyun menyeringai tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tbc

Maaf karena update nya terlalu lama.

Bukan di sengaja, tapi terlalu sibuk :D

Semoga nggak bosan dengan ff jaman batu ini

Diusahakan next chap update cepat. Karna sepertinya Kaisoo bakal ketemu ^^

Dan jangan lupa review ya .. ( Aku minta maaf karna nggak pernah balas review, next chap review nya bakal aku balas :D )

*Kiss&amp;Hug*


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

**Tittle : "1****st**** Love"**

**Author : Song Haru**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Do Kyungsoo ( Girl )**

** \- Kim Jongin / Kai**

**-Wu Kris **

**-Xi Luhan ( Girl )**

**-Byun Baekhyun ( Girl ), Park Chanyeol and other**

**Genre : School, Romance**

**Rate : T **

**Disclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan, SMent, dan juga orangtua mereka. Tapi Jongin adalah laki Author #Dilemparpisau#**

**GENDERSWITCH !**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN !**

**PLEASE ENJOY !**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**^^ X.O.X.O ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu pulang, Baekhyun yang bercita – cita menjadi jurnalis itu langsung saja memeras otak, memikirkan apa yang dirahasiakan teman – temannya selama liburan dulu. Cara jitu pertama adalah dengan mengorek informasi dari satu – satunya pihak yang ada di lokasi tapi tidak terkait sama sekali. Pihak yang tahu semua kejadian, tapi kelewat bodoh untuk menjaga rahasia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai, Kris," sapa Baekhyun, melambai ke Kris yang baru saja masuk ke dalam café.

Kris melepas jaket dan dengan semangat langsung duduk di depan Baekhyun. Dia kelihatan sangat mencolok dengan baju kaos dan celana serba putih mirip member sebuah boy group. Sambil melirik ke seluruh pelayan yeoja manis, mulutnya langsung mengoceh.

"Kau mentraktirku, apa penduduk bumi sudah berencana pindah ke Jupiter ?"

"Belum, sebelum kau menghabiskan makanmu dan memberitahuku tentang sesuatu."

"Sesuatu ?" tanya Kris.

"Ya, sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa penting."

Kris terkekeh dengan alis terangkat. "Seorang Byun Baekhyun menghubungi Kris Wu untuk sesuatu yang tidak seberapa penting ? Apa ? Nomor lotere yang keluar bulan ini atau siapa sebenarnya yang membunuh Marylin Monroe ?"

Baekhyun cemberut dengan manja. "Kris, apa aku kelihatan sebegitu liciknya ?"

Sebuah pizza macaroni ukuran besar, dua porsi buttermilk pancake, dua gelas Americano, dan soft drink dengan ukuran jumbo, membuat dua bola mata Kris melotot. Jujur saja, dia memang sudah kelaparan sejak pagi dan meski hanya pizza pun sudah cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"Afa yang ihin kau tahu … " Kris makan dengan lahap, bicara seenaknya. "Kahakan saha …"

"Tidak banyak. Aku hanya ingin kau menceritakan tentang liburan kelulusan kemarin."

"Ah itu. Villanya besar, yeoja – yeoja disana lumayan cantik, Baek. Apalagi pantainya i … "

Baekhyun mendesis menanggapi tololnya Kris.

"Kau kira wajahku mirip orang yang rela mentraktir hanya untuk tahu tempat rekreasi disana ? Kalau itu lihat peta dan browsing juga bisa, pabo. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jongin, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo."

Kris diam, otomatis terbatuk – batuk dan nyaris tersedak karena kaget oleh pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dia memukul – mukul dadanya dulu sampai kunyahannya tertelan.

"Apa benar Kyungsoo mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya disana ? Apa alasan putusnya Luhan dan Jongin ? Kenapa Kyungsoo sangat gugup saat mau bertemu dengan Jongin ? Apa semuanya berkaitan ?" tanya Baekhyun beruntun, sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Kris untuk menyela.

Kris meletakkan kembali pizzanya. "Kalau yang ingin kau ketahui sebanyak itu, berarti kau menyepelekan harga sebuah informasi. Pizza tidak bisa membantuku membuka mulut, Aku ini blasteran China – Kanada yang punya harga diri tinggi, Baek."

"Kita ini sahabat, Kris. Kenapa segalanya harus menjadi rahasia ? Aku merasa dicurangi."

"Pertama," Kris mendengus, "Sesama sahabat tidak akan menyebut sahabatnya pabo. Kedua, menceritakan sebuah rahasia padamu sama saja dengan memasang pengumuman bunuh diri."

"Dan apa menurutmu mempercayakan sebuah rahasia padamu itu aman ? Dasar namja kelebihan sperma. Oke, pizza selama setahun."

"Setidaknya dua tahun."

"Aku tidak sedang bernafsu untuk tawar menawar, Kris. Satu tahun setengah, plus salad."

Kris menggumam terpaksa. "Baiklah," ujarnya sambil menoleh kanan kiri. "Aku tidak tahu apa – apa masalah ciuman pertama Kyungsoo. Yang aku tahu hanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo pernah bertengkar hebat di restoran, bahkan Jongin sampai menarik tangannya. Keesokan harinya tiba – tiba saja mereka boncengan sepeda dan Luhan menjadi murka."

"Jadi itu yang membuat mereka putus ? Luhan cemburu ?"

"Tidak, tidak. Mereka sudah putus sebelum kejadian itu."

"Lalu apa hubungan Kyungsoo dengan putusnya mereka ?"

"Molla," sela Kris. "Padahal Kyungsoo dan Jongin selalu bertengkar."

Kris menyantap potongan pizza kedua. "Yang jelas setelah itu Luhan melarang Kyungsoo dekat dengan Jongin. Dia mengancam akan memutuskan persahabatan mereka kalau melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersama."

"Apa ?! Itu tidak adil. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin menyakiti dia. Luhan tahu itu."

"Luhan memang agak paranoid disana, mungkin pengaruh perubahan cuaca. Padahal dia sendiri sudah selingkuh puluhan kali tapi tetap tidak rela mantannya dekat dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Kalau yeoja lain boleh."

"Lalu … Jongin dan Kyungsoo … "

"Setelah hari itu mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Jongin meninggalkan villa lebih dulu dan Kyungsoo terus menerus menjadi kutu buku untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Pokoknya kacau sekali. Tapi apa memang Kyungsoo cerita padamu tentang ciuman pertamanya ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ciri – ciri namja yang menciumnya mirip sekali dengan Kim Jongin."

Kris menenggak soft drink nya. "Mungkin saja memang Jongin," gumamnya agak tidak jelas. "Kau tahu sendiri Kyungsoo tidak pernah dekat dengan namja manapun."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, mengatur rencana lagi. "Kris, apa kau mau datang ke pesta di rumah Chanyeol minggu depan ?"

"Kenapa mendadak membicarakan masalah pesta ?"

"Karena setelah bertanding sepakbola, biasanya Chanyeol mengadakan pesta dirumahnya. Dan dia akan bertanding dengan tim Jongin empat hari lagi. Di pesta nanti, kita bisa mempertemukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya setelah liburan dulu. Pasti seru."

"Waah … sudah direncanakan matang – matang ya ? Kyungsoo bisa membunuhmu karena kejahatan ini."

"Mungkin," cibir Baekhyun yakin. "Tapi setelah kejadian itu, dia akan berterima kasih padaku."

"Baiklah. Ini bisa menjadi kegiatan yang menyehatkan untuk akhir minggu."

**Jum'at malam …**

Kris memaksa Kyungsoo berdandan malam itu. Mereka akan datang ke pesta Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sendiri hanya di beritahu lewat telepon oleh Baekhyun. Beberapa hari semenjak datang ke pertandingan sepakbola Chanyeol dan melihat Jongin di kejauhan, Kyungsoo memang memutuskan tidak lagi berusaha terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun atau terlebih lagi namjachingunya.

Sudah susah payah mencoba melupakan Jongin selama empat bulan, jadi Kyungsoo tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi yang bisa membuatnya gagal. Dia mau saja datang karena dipaksa oleh Kris dan Baekhyun. Kata mereka Jongin tidak diundang dan kebetulan Luhan pun berhalangan datang karena sedang di hukum oleh Appanya. Jadi malam itu Kyungsoo merasa … aman.

Tuan Do mengantar Kyungsoo dan Kris ke depan sebuah rumah mewah yang tak lain adalah rumah Chanyeol, yang ramai oleh anak – anak remaja. Wajah Tuan Do kelihatan sangat cemas seperti seorang ayah pada umumnya saat di paksa melepas anak perawannya ke sebuah pesta bebas gender.

Setelah mendengarkan berbagai macam petuah untuk Kyungsoo dan ancaman untuk Kris, pria setengah baya tanpa rambut itu melambaikan tangannya. Sebelum dia melajukan mobilnya, terlebih dahulu dia kembali melirik Kris yang berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Heh Bule ! Jaga putriku baik – baik !"

"Jangan khawatir, Uncle ! Nyawa saya taruhannya !"

Kris Wu. Dasar pembohong besar.

Dia sudah berjanji pada Tuan Do untuk menjaga Kyungsoo dan tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian. Kenyataannya bahkan belum sampai lima menit masuk ke pesta, namja jangkung itu mendadak menghilang begitu melihat jumlah yeoja di dalamnya. Untung saja Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Naekhyun yang kelihatan sedang repot di dapur pojok ruangan. Dia sedang sibuk mengatur gelas – gelas plastik untuk diangkat keluar.

"Perlu bantuan ?" tegur Kyungsoo, mengejutkan Baekhyun dengan tepukan bahu. Baekhyun secantik biasanya dengan tank top dan jeans hitam.

Baekhyun menoleh kaget. "Dasar. Si idiot Kris mana ?"

Kyungsoo mengangat bahu sambil cemberut. "Merayu setiap benda bernafas seperti biasa. Dia meninggalkanku sendiri begitu masuk kesini. Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa berbaur dengan orang asing. Aku bersamamu saja ya, Baek ?"

"Kau kan bukan bayi lagi, Kyung." Sindir Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan senampan berisi minuman kaleng. "Tolong bantu bawa keluar ya."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala, berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun keluar dapur.

Kyungsoo kewalahan karena banyak yang menabrak bahunya dengan acuh. Susah payah dia menerobos mereka. Lalu tiba – tiba saja terdengar suara Chanyeol memanggil kedua yeoja cantik itu di kejauhan. "Aha, ini mereka !" ujarnya seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo datang belakangan. Dan saat dia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, dia lebih dulu kaget memandang seseorang yang tidak disangkanya akan bertemu malam ini. _**Aku pasti sedang bermimpi,ini … tidak mungkin terjadi ... Baekhyun dan Kris bilang dia tidak diundang … lalu untuk apa dia ada disini ?**_

Di sebelah Chanyeol ada seorang namja yang berdiri memandang Kyungsoo sama kagetnya. Namja berkemeja biru tua dengan bola mata nya yang hitam kelam yang terus menatapnya tajam. Disebelahnya lagi, ada seorang yeoja yang bergelayut manja di lengan si namja dengan sangat mesra.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terpaku melihat mereka. Jantung dan kakinya seketika berhenti bereaksi.

Chanyeol melambai meminta Kyungsoo mendekat. Dia lalu mengambil salah satu kaleng dari nampan di tangan si gadis bermata bulat itu. Kyungsoo memegang nampan sekuat mungkin karena mendadak saja lututnya terasa lemas.

Dia merasa kelenjar airmatanya perih dan secepatnya ingin lari menghindar dari namja yang tidak berkedip memandanginya itu. Karena orang itu bukan sembarang namja. Dia … _**Jongin.**_


End file.
